Zebras
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Alternate ending. What if Stucky had a bigger plan set with more people? His plan just needed two close partners.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I love you guys! I watched Cheeper by the Dozen 2 this morning! Love that movie!**

"Elliot!" Olivia breathed walking into the lab. He was tied to a chair with his mouth taped shut. Blood covered his shirt from the wounds on his torso. Ellito shook his head. His eyes were frantic, pleading with her to leave.

"Liv?" Stucky asked rounding the corner behind her. Olivia turned around to see Stucky pointing a gun at her. "You shouldn't be here."

"Stucky?...What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"Put the gun down, Liv." Stucky demanded while cocking his gun. "Now."

Olivia slowly put her gun down and put her hands up. "Just clam down, Stucky."

"I am calm." Stucky gritted out. He jutted his chin towards Elliot. "You two just had to figure out that I was behind all this. I WAS TRYING TO HELP!"

"I know you were, Stucky." Olivia breathed. "We are on your side in this. Just, put the gun down and we'll figure this out."

"NO!" Stucky yelled. "I'm tired of you guys looking down on me. I'm in charge now." He took the gun that Olivia put down. "I want you to untie your partner and then handcuff him to yourself with your cuffs." He tossed Olivia a knife. "No funny business."

Olivia slowly went to Elliot and untied him with the knife. She wanted to cry when she realized his blood was on the knife. She went to take the tape off of his mouth. "Leave it on!" Stucky shouted.

Elliot growled quietly so only Olivia could hear. She knew he had some things to say. Half of it would be something he'd be sorry for in a confessional. She helped Elliot stand up and fixed his jacket before handcuffing him to her. He intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed.

Stucky came up from behind and gagged Olivia. Elliot went to punch Stucky only to face a gun at his forehead. "Like I said, I'm in charge." He stood behind them and pointed a gun directly at Elliot's head. "There's a red van down in the parking garage. We are going to go there. Move!" He barked.

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand as they took the back way down to the parking garage. Just like Stucky said, there was a red van running. He opened the back doors to show a metal box inside from an old truck. "Get in." He commanded.

Elliot looked at Olivia and helped her in before going in next to her. Stucky grabbed two sets of handcuffs from his belt and climbed in. With one hand, he handcuffed Olivia to the side of the box while the other pointed a gun at her. He knew that Elliot wouldn't try anything with Olivia's life in danger. Once he was done with Olivia, he handcuffed Elliot.

He got up and dusted himself off before pointing the gun back at them. "Lay down." Elliot really wanted to pummel this guy. He watched as Olivia laid down before he did it himself. The doors closed leaving them in darkness.

Olivia groaned and kicked the box in frustration. Elliot kicked the door to see if it would open if it had enough force against it. The sound of his shoe hitting the metal door told him no. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked over to find Olivia looking at him. He squeezed her hand telling her that they were going to live or die together. He wasn't leaving her.

The van jerked as it started moving. Elliot groaned when his head hit the metal of the box. Olivia tried to say something that sounded like _Are you okay?_ Elliot looked over at her and nodded.

The van continued to drive for what deemed like forever. This gave Elliot way too much time to think about what could happen. He knew that if Stucky had partners, they'd be in more trouble. He'd probably be on twenty-four hour watch. Olivia wasn't leaving his sights. She had told him about Sealview and he was scared that she could come that close again. It could go farther since they were both restrained.

Olivia wasn't completely oblivious to that either. She knew her chances of escaping with Elliot were dropping with every mile of road they covered. But, even if she had the chance of escape, she wasn't leaving without him. She didn't care what it took. He was coming with her, or she was dying with him.

They both jumped when they heard a garage opening. Teh van jolted forward when the engine was cut off. Olivia felt her heart going a mile a minute. Elliot gripped her hand even tighter when a van door was opened. Stucky got out of the van and voices were heard. Elliot guessed there were four or five of them. After a couple minutes of talking, there was a loud gunshot. They both knew that sound in their sleep.

Suddenly, the back doors of the van opened. Two men crawled in and went to uncuff Olivia. Elliot could hear his heart pounding in his ears. They uncuffed her from him only to cuff her wrists together. Elliot looked down to find they were pinning her legs so she wouldn't fight them. He knew waht she was saying even with her mouth still gaggged. All she was saying was 'no'. He tore the duct tape off his mouth with his now free hand.

"Leave her alone." Elliot growled grabbing one of the guys' necks. The other guy yanked Olivia up and held a gun to her head.

Olivia squirmed in his grasp. He cocked the gun. "Let go of his neck, or she dies."

Elliot let go immediatly and dropped his hand to the metal. Once the guy caught his breath, he punched Elliot in the jaw. Olivia squirmed, trying to get out of the man's grip. He pushed the gun harder into her skull. "Behave. If you don't, your punishment will be granted."

Olivia and Elliot's eyes both widened hearing his words. "You better not hurt her." He gritted out.

"It won't be me." The man smirked. He pulled Olivia out of the van with him.

"Liv, it'll be okay." Elliot said. He heard Olivia shriek even through the gag.

The man, that had punched Elliot, uncuffed him from the van and pulled him out. Elliot found Olivia squatting on the floor, covering her head. He looked over and saw what used to be Stucky. His head was missing. He found it across the room where three other men were. The man, handling Elliot, shoved him towards Olivia. "There, she's fine. You happy?"

Elliot wanted to say screw you, but thought better of it. He crouched down by Olivia and wrapped his cuffed arms around her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to her soothingly as he helped take the gag off of her.

"I know you're not." Olivia breathed looking up at him. "You told me that when you squeezed my hand." She put a hand on his arm and squeezed it lightly. "You're the back of my hand, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Elliot said smiling lightly. He looked around knowing he had to get them out of there soon. "We gotta get out of here."

"I know, but how?" Olivia asked looking around. "I don't even know where we are."

"Do we ever really know where we are?" Elliot asked rubbing her back.

Olivia nodded her head once. "Good point."

"Hey, why'd you shriek when you saw Stucky like that? We've seen that before." Elliot asked curiously.

Olivia shrugged. "Because...that could easily be you if they wanted to do that." She looked over to where the five guys were. "The guy eating at the table hasn't stopped staring at me since they dragged me out of the van."

Elliot studied the guy she pointed out and held her tighter. He was staring at like she was his next meal. He was tan, almost orange. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. A tattoo climbed up his arm and disappeared under his wife beater. The man kind of reminded him of Daniel Craig only more mouscle and a scar shaped like an X on his collar bone. "I'm going to get you out of her ebefore he can hurt you."

"El, I'm not leaving without you." Olivia said looking up at him.

"You will if I tell you to. I'm not going to make yous tay and get attacked just because you won't leave me." Elliot said.

"El, I'm not letting you stay here to die." Olivia retorted. "If...when we get out of here, we'll deal with whatever happens. I couldn't take it if you died while I escaped."

Elliot sighed and dropped his chin to the top of her head. "You are so stubborn." He looked back over to the men to find them all smiling at them. Evil was the only element in their eyes.

Olivia saw the horror on Elliot's face. "El, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I have a bad feeling that they just thought of something." Elliot breathed. He held her tighter to his chest as the men started to make their way over.

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

The men came over. Elliot and Olivia stood up. She stayed inside Elliot's handcuffed arms. The man with the arm tattoo stepped closer. Elliot stepped back, keeping Olivia to his chest. "We have come to an agreement. Stucky, overthere, was not supposed to bring you two here. Since you are here, you are going to help us get some money." He smiled sadistically at Olivia. "You, my dear, have a choice. Babies go on the market for a lot of money. You can either have my baby, or... his baby." He grinned gesturing towards Elliot.

Elliot and Olivia stood frozen, stunned at what the man in front of them had just said. Another man stepped forward. "You two have ten seconds to pick, or we pick for you."

"I pick Elliot." Olivia blurted out. She tightened her grip on Elliot when the tattoo guy stepped towards them again.

"She said me." Elliot gritted out, turning slightly so he wasn't in front of Olivia. "You gave her a choice and I agree with her decision."

The tattoo guy scowled. "Fine." He looked at Olivia and then at another one of the guys.

"Only if she misbehaves. We are not going to punish her when she does us good." The man said. The tattoo guy stormed off, throwing a chair down in the process. "There's a room you'll be staying in until the baby is born."

"What happens after that?" Olivia asked wide eyed.

The men smiled sadistically at both of them. "After you're healed, we start all over."

Olivia felt her skin crawl. She tightened her hold on Elliot's arm. Elliot felt like he was suffocating. They were basically telling him that he had to rape his partner. When she gripped his arm tighter, he tightened his hold on her. He loved this woman and he wanted kids with her, but...not this way. She didn't even know how he felt about her. He was still married. Sure, they weren't happy or loving or in love, but he was still married.

One of the men pulled out a gun. "Let's go." He said gesturing up the stairs. Elliot kept his arms around Olivia as they went upstairs. They were led down dozens of hallways and they soon couldn't tell where they had come from. At the end of a lit hallway, the guy opened the only door. "This is your room. We'll come up with food when you call down and tell us what you want. The phone only connects to our phone downstairs. After two months, if you aren't pregnant, we will go with our guy." He closed the door and locked it behind him. "The keys to your cuffs are on the coffee table." He said through the door.

Elliot and Olivia looked around the room. It looked like a fancy apartment, but seemed like a prison. This was te place they would have to break their unspoken rule. Olivia grabbed the keys off the table and uncuffed Elliot slowly. Once she was done, he gently took the key and uncuffed her. She rubbed her wrists as Elliot put the handcuffs on the table.

"El?" Olivia started not looking at him.

"Yeah?" Elliot responded.

"What are we going to do?" Olivia asked. This is the first time, in her whole life, she felt completely helpless.

"I don't know." Elliot shrugged, shaking his head. "I'm not letting that other guy touch you." He stared into her eyes. He could tell she was scared. He sat down on the couch and took her hand gently. "Come here." Olivia sat down and welcomed his embrace. "If we do what they say and you end up pregnant, I will do whatever it takes to keep you and our baby safe."

"El, I'm not going to jeopardize your marriage because I'd rather have baby with you than that other guy." Olivia refused.

Elliot dropped his forehead to hers so she had to see what he was feeling. The were teetering on the edge and he wanted to fall over with her. The line had to be crossed if he wanted to keep her safe. "Liv, listent to me. I know that we have a breaking point. We have never crossed it before, but...here...we have to if I want to keep you safe. I want to cross it. Not this way, but I want to cross it...with you."

"El-" Olivia started.

Elliot interrupted her. "I know I'm married to Kathy, but I don't love her... like I love you." He watched her eyes close. "It's you and me, Liv. I want you to know that I love you. I'm not just saying it. Everything you are, I love."

Olivia opened her eyes and saw the truth in his. "I love you too. You know that though."

"Yeah, you knew I did." Elliot smiled lightly. He kissed her forehead. "Whatever happens, I'll keep you and our baby safe."

Olivia cupped his cheek. "I know you will. I just hope the squad finds us before we have to give up our baby."

"Yeah, I hope they do too." Elliot breathed. He pulled her closer to him. "Do you want to watch TV?"

"Sure." Olivia said cuddling into his side. After some thinking and three episodes of Golden Girls, she spoke up. "El, what are we going to do if Cragen and the squad find us when I'm pregnant?"

"That's a good question." Elliot pointed out. He paused thinking about it. "Well, we'll be parents. I told you earlier that I love you. I can split from Kathy and we can raise our child together. I'm not going to abandon you with a child you don't want."

"El, I meant what I said. I love you. This may not be the ideal way to start, but I want a baby. Since it's yours, it just makes it that much better." Olivia said sitting up to look at him.

Elliot smiled lightly at her. "Do you know that I just fell in love with you all over again?"

Olivia chuckled. "Now, I do." She laid her head on his lap and played iwth her nails. "Do you know when you first fell in love with me?"

"Not a clue." Elliot grinned. "You?"

"I have no idea." Olivia chuckled.

"We'll be okay after all this, right?" Elliot asked after a moment. He slid his hand in between hers and intertwined their fingers.

Olivia stared into his eyes. "Yeah, we always are."

Later that night, Olivia was brushing her teeth. Elliot walked over and leaned against the door frame. "Liv, we don't have to do this tonight. We can wait."

Olivia spit into the sink and rinsed her tooth brush. "The longer we avoid it, the weirder it's going to get between us. I need you one hundred and ten percent with one this. I didn't picture us this way, but...we have to start somewhere."

"How did you picture us?" Elliot asked wagging his eyebrows at her. Olivia chuckled, rolling her eyes. She walked into the bedroom and sat in the middle of the bed. Elliot walked to the end of the bed and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded before standing up on the bed. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He ran his hands up her thighs before stopping at her hips. "I love you." She whispered cupping his face.

"I love you too." Elliot breathed right before her lips covered his. He rubbed her fingers againstt the skin of her stomach. Wrapping one arm securely around her waist, he grabbed her thigh with his free hand. Olivia slid her arms under his to grip his back. Slowly, Elliot lowered her onto her back. His lips never left hers. Olivia moaned when both of his hands wandered up her back, under her shirt. She pulled back and opened her eyes to look inot his. She knew he was scared that this would ruin everything. Hell, she was scared too. "El, I trust you."

Elliot dropped his forehead to hers knowing that she didn't blame him for this. "I trust you too."

**Please review! I love you guys! My brother has 2 Fast 2 Furious on right now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

The next morning, Olivia groaned as her eyes opened. "Good morning to you too." Elliot chuckled beside her. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

Olivia smiled and looked at him. "Morning." She pecked his lips and turned so she was facing him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, I think you wore me out." Elliot grinned. He started kissing her stomach lovingly. Olivia smiled watching him. She giggled when Elliot grazed her stomach with his hand. "I think someone is tickish."

"No, don't you dare, Elliot." Olivia warned while trying to sound serious. She grabbed his hand when he was about to tickle her. "No." She smiled lighlty.

Elliot grinned and scooped her up, placing her in his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed wrapping her arms around his torso. She kissed his chest and relaxed into his arms.

After a couple of moments, Elliot spoke. "We might have made a baby last night." Olivia nodded not saying anything. "I'm sorry it had to happen this way."

Olivia stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Me too." He kissed the corner of his mouth.

Elliot smiled down at her. He loved having her in his arms like this. "You know I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe, right?" Olivia nodded and cuddled into his chest. He kissed the crown of her head and wondered how they were going to get out of here. "I can't believe you acutally love me. You are so out of my league."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked smiling. She looked into his eyes.

"Well, you are beautiful. You are smart, funny. You can go to the bathroom without someone calling your name asking when you're going to come out." Elliot said.

Olivia dropped her head back in laughter. "Well, you are handsome and clever and... very eager to satisfy." She smiled cheekily as Elliot dropped his forehead to hers so their noses were touching. "I love you because of you, not because of your issue of using the bathroom without being disturbed."

"Okay." Elliot nodded, chuckling.

"I'm going to take a shower." Olivia informed Elliot as she got up. He groaned when she left his lap. He fell onto his stomach as she stood on the floor in front of him. He reminded her of a puppy when his owner was leaving home. "Care to join me?"

Elliot thought he heard her wrong. He blinked. "What?"

Olivia chuckled. "Do you want to join me in the shower? She watched as he smiled at her. "El, you can not honestly tell me that you have not had sex while in the shower."

"Liv, I can honestly tell you I haven't." Elliot said standing up and wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed her temple. "But, you could show me." Olivia was already turned on and he knew he was egging her on.

Olivia put her hands on his chest and pushed him into the bathroom. She bent over adn turned on the water when she felt him behind her. His hands splayed over her stomach as he kissed her neck. Olivia leaned into him. The heat rolled off of his chest, warming her. She moaned when he reached the spot behind her ear. Goosebumps began to form on her arms.

Elliot, noticing Olivia's state, grinned stepping with her into the shower. The doors were glass and it was a steam shower. Olivia turned to face him. Intertwining their fingers, he kissed her. She backed into the tiles. His erection was pushing against her stomach. Her hand slipped from his and wrapped around his neck. His hand pressed against the one of the steam covered glass panels.

Later, they were dressed and eating breakfast on the couch. Elliot looked over to the door when he heard them unlocking it. Two of the man came in wiht grocery bags. "We got all the crap you wanted." One of them said setting all but one bag on the table. He dropped the other on on the coffee table in front of them. "Those are pregnancy tests. I hope you two are getting busy!" He chuckled as both men left, locking the door.

"Assholes!" Olivia huffed. Elliot stroked her hair and kissed her head. "Hey El?"

"Yeah?" Elliot asked leaning his head against hers.

"What if nobody finds us and we have to give our baby up?" Olivia asked seriously. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes. His heart broek when he saw the fear in them. "El...I couldn't do it."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I'm not going to let that happen. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm no going to let them take our baby away. It's ours." Elliot breathed. "He or she will never leave. Well, until he or she graduates high school."

Olivia chuckled. "That's not for a while yet. We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet. We just found out we loved each other last night. We are going through everything a mile a second." She pecked his lips. "But, I love it. I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot grinned. "Plus, this does make up for the ten years of foreplay and sexual tension we couldn't act on."

"I guess it does." Olivia chuckled. She turned and straddled him before kissing him. Elliot put his hands on her back and brought her closer. He groaned when her tongue entered his mouth. "God, you're a good kisser." She moaned before kissing him again. Elliot smirked against her lips as he scooped her up. She hissed when her back collided with the wall. "Why don't you focus on getting us there."

"Well, I don't know this place like I know your apartment." Elliot smiled lightly as he carried her to the bed.

Olivia smiled as he placed her on the bed. He started unbuttoning his shirt as he stared down at her. His eyes were getting darker by the second. "Exactly, how many times have you thought about doing this at my apartment?"

Elliot smirked as he let the shirt drop from his shoulders and onto the floor. "Every night in my dreams." He climbed on top of her and kissed her hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and growled. "Do that again." He grinned before kissing her.

"Do...what...again?" She asked between kisses.

"The growling, I like it." Elliot smirked.

"You like it when I act like an animal?" Olivia asked with a smirk on her face. She lightly clawed his back and watched as his pupils dilated even more.

Elliot blew his hot breath into her ear. "Oh yeah." He whispered huskily. Olivia growled again before grabbing his head and capturing his lips again.

**Please review! I got Identity Thief a few days ago! I can't wait to watch it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Two months past, Elliot and Olivia were still in the warehouse against their will. They hadn't taken a pregnancy test because, if Olivia was pregnant, everything would become very, very real. One morning, Elliot and Olivia were cuddling on the couch. The front door flew open and three of the men came in. The guy with the tattoo smiled sadistically at Olivia. Elliot held her tighter to him only to find that the other two men were pulling him away from Olivia. The tattoo guy grabbed Olivia's wrists and lifted her up. "The two months is done, girly. You're mine now."

"NO!" Olivia screamed, fighting him. She kicked her legs around since he was holding her legs around since he was holding her arms hostage. "NO!" She screetched when he opened the door. "Elliot!"

"Liv!" Elliot yelled pulling against the two men holding him. He looked at them. "She hasn't taken the test yet!"

The tattoo guy stopped with Olivia still fighting in his arms. She whimpered when he tightened his grip on her ten fold. The guy looked down at Olivia. "Do you still wanna have his baby? Or, do you want to have mine? If that test is negative, you and I could have a really good time." He smirked and leaned down to her ear. "I promise you." He looked back up at Elliot, noticing the anger building in his facial features. "She's a light thing, isn't she? Is she flexible? Did you make her scream?"

"Shut! UP!" Elliot yelled pulling against the men again.

The tattoo man glared at Elliot. He set Olivia donw on her feet, but kept his arm around her waist. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Elliot's head. "NO!" Olivia screamed.

"You really don't want to tell me what to do. Otherwise, she is going to pay the price." He gritted out. He leaned closer to Olivia and skimmed his lips over the skin near her ear. "You hate it when I do this. To you, she's yours. I see the possession in your eyes. There's so much you two have been through and you've only had a short time with her knowing everything. I knew you two the moment I saw you. She's the stubborn woman who never lets anyone see the real her. You are the man who is loyal to his family, but protects everyone he cares about from the things he sees everyday. But, you two both have a weakness. Your weakness is her and her weakness is you. I am explioting it."

Elliot looked in Olivia's eyes. "You're right. She is my weakness. But, she is also so much more than that." Olivia teared up looking at him. He teared up himself. "I've been through everything with her. She saved me when I was shot. She saved my marriage when I didn't want it saved. Everything she does is for others. She would never let me fall. A few months ago, she drove all the way out to my mother's to help my daughter. I had to interrogate my mother for three hours before she finally admitted it. We've been so close to the edge of breakdown. One time, she left me. I had no idea where she was, or went. The moment she came back, I forgave her. I didn't show it and I regret it." He looked back at the tattoo man. "And, I will never stop loving her."

Olivia watched as his eyes came back to hers. She gasped when Caleb's grip tightened on her again. "Caleb, you're hurting her." One of the men said. Caleb let up on his grip a little letting Olivia stand properly.

Caleb continued to stare at Elliot. He moved his hand towards Olivia's stomach and watched as Elliot fought with himself. Elliot wanted to rip this guy's heart out and serve his body to the wolves. His brain was screaming at him to do it, but it was also telling him to do what this guy said. Olivia could be pregnant. If she was, he wanted to be around to see the birth of their child.

"Caleb, just let her take the test." One of the other men said.

The tattoo guy scowled. "Fine!" He pushed Olivia towards the bathroom. "If she's not pregnant, it's his life and I get her." He grinned shoving the barrel of his gun into Elliot's temple.

Olivia took a deep breath looking at Elliot. "Go on, Liv. I'll be here when you come out." Elliot said trying to soothe her. "I'll be just fine." Olivia went into the bathroom and let out a shakey breath before doing what she had to do. Elliot stared at the bathroom door and prayed for her to be pregnant. He didn't care if he was shot, but he didn't want the creep next to him touching her. They'd only been together tow months, but they already knew they belonged to each other. If she was pregnant, he knew she would be happy. He would be too.

Olivia set the timer and sat down on the toilet seat, putting her face in her hands. She was praying that she would be pregnant. That Caleb guy was not going to go easy on her with the way she has been acting towards him. He had to be told to loosen his grip on her just moments ago. Plus, she didn't want to see Elliot die. She didn't want him dead. Remembering him in that chair with the blood all over his shirt still brought tears to her eyes. The tape over his mouth. This was a mess. Being with Elliot was everything she'd ever wanted, but...if Stucky didn't do everything he did,...they'd still be where they were two months ago. She knew Elliot loved her. His eyes told her every time they were directed at her.

Plus, he just told Caleb everything that he felt. His eyes never left hers while he was saying everything about their partnership, their relationship. What he said, he meant all of it. There were only a certain amount of times he ever teared up like that in front of her. Her heart started thumping thinking about everything they had been through.

The first time she shot someone, going undercover as a married couple, interrogating tons of perps that hit on her and sometimes him, her throat being sliced. She touched the scar on her neck as she remembered that one. Gitano holding a gun to Elliot's head while she pointed a gun at Gitanos. _You and this job are the only things I've got anymore. I don't want to wreck that._ She left and came back. He gave her the cold shoulder, but she understood. He almost got divorced thanks to the job, but got back together with his wife thanks to her. Every boyfriend she had, he somehow drove away but kept her company after the break up. Midnight snacks together at diners. Stakeouts and coffee stops. Chases and mistakes.

They all swarmed in her brain. Her heart was still beating faster. Her palms were sweating. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to the greatest love of her life. They had just started a whole new journey together and she wanted to travel it. Because, she would never travel it with anyone else. Her attention went down to her toes when she dropped her forearms to her thighs.

_"I know how to paint toe nails." Elliot insisted grabbing Olivia's feet and pulling her closer to him._

_"Are you sure? You told me once you knew how to make spagettii and you set fire to my kitchen." Olivia chuckled holding her nail polish out of his reach._

_Elliot pounced on her and yanked the nail polish out of her fingers. "I tried to be nice to you, Liv. I really did." He kissed her lips before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her legs around him from behind._

_"You know, in order for this to work, shouldn't I be in front of you?" Olivia asked smirking._

_Elliot chuckled. "We can do that later, but you aren't going to cooperate if you're in front while I do this. You are going to ask too many questions." He started putting the blue nail polish on her toes while she laid on her back looking at his._

_"When did you learn how to paint nails?" Olivia asked._

_"Uh, I think you're forgetting I have three daughters." Elliot chuckled looking over his shoulder at her. "I got some skills in this department, Liv."_

_Olivia grinned. "So do I." She whacked his face with the foot he wasn't painting._

_"Hey!" Elliot laughed grabbing the foot. He kissed it before tickling her. She squealed and pulled her foot away. "That's what I thought."_

He painted her toes nails blue and wrote _Elliot's_ one on foot and _Girl_ on the other. He put polka dots on the last toe in white. She was brought out of her thoughts when the timer went off.

Seven minutes seemed like a lifetime. The bathroom door opened and Olivia stepped ou with three pregnancy tests. She placed them in one of the guys' hands and exhaled sharply. Looking up, Elliot's eyes caught hers. He knew what those pregnancy tests said.

**Please review! I am watching the Proposal right now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

The guy looked at the box then the pregnancy tests. "All three are positive."

Caleb stormed out of the room. Olivia hurried over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his around her torso and put his face in her hair. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Olivia breathed. She pulled back cupping his face and looked into his eyes. He smmield at her and she smiled back with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I guess Congradulations are in order. We'll leave you two alone." One of the men said. They both walked out and locked the door behind them.

"You're pregnant." Elliot breathed kissing her forehead.

"Yeah." Olivia croaked out smiling. She hugged Elliot again, burrying her face in his chest. "Thank you."

"Why are you saying thank you? I should be saying thank you. You just saved my life. You are giving me what I always wanted." Elliot smiled cupping the back of her head.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "A child? El, you already have five."

Elliot smiled and looked into her eyes. "Yes, and I love them dearly. But, none of them are yours." He searched her eyes. "I have always wanted a child with you."

"Why would you want a child with me?" Olivia asked.

Elliot grinned. "Because, everything you are, every scar, freckle, everything you do is perfect to me. In my eyes, you are flawless. You may push my buttons and I say stupid things, but it will never change how I feel about you."

"You sure know how to make a woman feel special." Olivia smiled.

"Good, you are special to me." Elliot said kissing her nose. He kneeled down and kissed her stomach. "This little one is going to be special too." Olivia smiled and put her hands on his head while he laid his head against her stomach. "I love both of you."

That night, Elliot watched as Olivia slept. Luckily, the men had bought a whole new wardrobe for them. They got to pick clothes out of ten different magazines. They get everything they circled. Elliot laughed when he found out Olviia had got fifteen different kinds of pajamas. She was wearing a darker blue shirt with blue and green plaid shorts. The shirt was a bigger for her since it was a maternity shirt, but she said it was comfortable.

Elliot put a hand on her stomach. Under his hand was his future son or daughter. One word described how he was feeling. Amazing. The woman he loved, for so long, was carrying his child. He got to experience a hormonal, pregnant Olivia. She was going to say things to him that he may never hear out of her again. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He had to protect her. This was instinct.

Olivia woke up the next morning to find a snoring Elliot and chuckled softly. She got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she looked at herself in the nirror. _I'm pregnant_. She smiled thinkinga bout it. Inside of her was another human being. _I'm going to be a mom._ Lifting her shirt, she placed a hand on her stomach. Soon, she would be showing. She gasped when another hand covered hers. "You are just realizing it, aren't you?" He asked nuzzeling his nose in her neck.

"Yeah." Olivia breathed nodding her head. "I am finally going to be a mom." She squeezed Elliot's hand. "There's actually a human being inside of me. I never thought it would happen."

"Well, you are pregnant." Elliot grinned and turned them so she could see his face in the mirror. "You are going to be the greatest mother, Liv. I know you will." He kissed her temple.

"How do you know that?" Olivia asked resting a hand on his cheek that wasn't pressed against her own.

Elliot looked her straight in the eyes through the mirror. "I have observed you for the past ten years. You were like a science project I never wanted to stop researching. I know you are going to be a good mother. You will do anything for anyone. So, if you had to do something for your child, I have no doubt you won't think twice about your decision."

Olivia turned in his arms and pecked his lips before cuddling into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed cupping the back of her head with one hand while the other rubbed her back. "I promise you, Liv. I am never going to leave you. These few months of loving you, actually loving you, have been the best months of my life. You make every day a day I want to live, breathe, be with you."

"You are such a romantic." Olivia chuckled wiping her eyes. She looked up at him as he smiled down at her. "There's no way to describe things with you. You're just... everything."

Elliot kissed her nose before picking her up wedding style. She laughed as she leaned into his chest. "Good, because you're everything to me. And, your everything is hungry."

Olivia chuckled. "What are you hungry for?"

"We have jerky, right?" Elliot asked walking into the kitchen. Olivia opened the cabnet and pulled them out. "Yes!" Olivia chuckled as he carried them over to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap. She turned on the TV while he opened up the jerky. "This is so good."

"I don't get how you can eat that." Olivia smiled as she looked up at him. "It's disgusting."

"It's jerky. How is it disgusting?" Elliot asked chuckling.

"I hate the smell of it. It's tough and chewy." Olivia said watching as he deliberatly chewed with his mouth open. "You are such a cheeseball." She squealed when he grabbed her feet and started tickling her. "Stop it!"

Elliot smiled watching as she squirmed while laughing. "You said I was a cheeseball. You eat cheese like you drink coffee." He stopped tickling her and kissed each foot before he let them drop back down to the couch cushion next to him. Watching as she calmed down, he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Olivia looked up at him. "That was uncalled for." She chuckled when he grinned at her.

"You love me though." He said before kissing her forehead. Gently, he slid out from under her and hovered over her. She watched as he leaned down and uncovered her stomach. "What if our baby loves beef jerky?"

"He or she is going to have to eat it when I'm not around." She chuckled looking down at him. He kissed her stomach. "You really do want this."

Elliot looked up at her. "More than anything."

**Please review! Love you guys! I am going to go see **_**The Heat**_** tomorrow! I'm excited!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Elliot moaned when he felt himself waking up. He felt something on his neck. He opened his eyes to find Olivia straddling him. She was kissing his neck while her hands gripped his biceps. "Mmmm, Liv?"

"Yes baby?" Olivia asked with a roll of her hips. She grinned when his hands went to her waist.

"This is the fourth day in a row you have woken me up to have sex." Elliot said huskily as he felt her hot mouth behind his ear.

Olivia nibbled his earlobe. "I can't help it. You smell too good." She kissed her way down his jaw and looked into his eyes. "Besides, I don't hear you complaining."

Elliot bucked up into her, making her whimper. "Definately not complaining." He leaned upwards and captured her lips with his, moaning. He slowly rolled her onto her back and started pulling off her shirt. "I don't even know why we bother with pajamas if your hormones are going to take over each morning."

"I don't know either." Olivia grinned and leaned up when he took off her shirt. "Maybe we should just go to bed naked and see how much we actually sleep."

"Okay, I get your point. You and the baby need your rest." Elliot grinned kissing her stomach. Over the past few weeks, she had started to show. "I think we should start thinking of names."

Olivia leaned up on her elbows. "I thought of that. I want to, but I'm afraid that the squad isn't going to find us in time and our baby is going to be gone." She said tearing up.

"Hey." Elliot breathed before putting his arms under her her so he could cradle her head. He pecked her lips. "We are not going to lose this baby. I am going to protect you and our baby,... because I love him or her just as much as I love its mommy."

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot said before kissing her head.

Later, Elliot came out of the bathroom to find Olivia dancing in the kitchen to music playing from the radio. He leaned against the fridge and watched as she lip synched the words to the song. She had on a gray tang top that showed her baby bump well and blue shorts that were a little big on her. When she saw him, she immediatly stopped dancing as she blushed hard. "Ho-how long have been standing there?"

Elliot grinned before going over and kissing her forehead. "A while, you were entertaining."

Olivia chuckled. "I like that song." She pecked his lips. "I looked at some of those baby books and they said that singing songs can help calm the baby when it's born."

"Really?" Elliot asked with a slight smile. "Does it say anything about what you have to look forward to in the next couple of weeks?"

"Yes." Olivia groaned rolling her eyes. "I have morning sickness to look forward to. But, according to the book, I should have been feeling nausous already. I really haven't been feeling sick."

Elliot grinned. "You may get lucky."

Olivia smiled and nuzzled her nose with his. "I already am."

**`SVU Squadroom`**

"It has been three and a half months and we have not found a single clue leading us to Stabler or Benson." Cragen boomed as he looked at the board of evidence they did have. "All we know is that Stucky killed that girl. O'Halloran was killed by this knife." He pointed to the picture of the knife. "It has Stucky's and Olivia's prints, and O'Halloran's and Elliot's blood on it."

Fin pointed to the crime scene photo. "John and I still believe that Olivia walked in on Elliot in the chair while Stucky was cutting him."

Cragen looked at his two new detectives. "How about you guys? Have you come up with any theories on how this could happen?" He saw John open his mouth. "Shut it, John."

Nick looked at Amanda and shrugged. "We don't know them like you guys do, but... we found out that somebody saw them handcuffed together with Stucky. Stucky forced them into a red van down in the parking garage."

"Why didn't this come up before?" Cragen asked.

Amanda shook her head. "The tipster went into a coma after being in a car accident the next day. He woke up three days ago and had his daughter call us." She looked down at the file in her hand. "He didn't remember a lisence plate number, but he did see Stucky texting someone on his phone while he followed them to the van."

"Can we see who he was talking to that day?" Cragen asked biting into a piece of liquorice. Ever since his two best detectives went missing, the squad had been under more pressure than it already was before hand.

"We already checked. It was to a prepaid cell phone. We are trying to find out more about the messages he sent." Amanda sighed pulling out a few pieces of paper and handing them to Nick.

Nick looked at the highlighted passages. "He talked about surprise packages. We figured that was Elliot and Olivia. He said that he would meet them in two hours."

John stood up. "If we looked at traffic cams, we could look for a red van and see where it headed out of the city."

Cragen nodded. "Okay, you and Fin do that. Nick and Amanda can work more on the messages." He watched as his detectives dispersed to do what he ordered. He just hoped that, in the end, he would find his best two detectives alive and well.

Amanda sat down at her desk while Nick sat down on the edge of it. She pulled out all the sheets of paper from the coversation Stucky had with his unknown friend. "Okay, we've only looked over the first page. Looking at this, I don't see any codes that we need to crack."

"But, they do have code words." Nick said slipping off the desk and dropping onto it with his forearms. He pulled out a sheet. "He uses the word unit a lot. We thought it was this place. What if it's where he took Benson and Stabler?"

"That would make sense." Amanda nodded. She grabbed another sheet of paper. "Here he says 'Make sure step 2 is in progress. I'm bringing the package to the unit now."

Nick leaned in closer to her to look at the paper. "What are these guys planning?" He looked at the first page of the conversation. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We need to know what they were planning before this conversation." Amanda breathed.

Nick nodded. "Exactly." With that, the two grabbed their jackets and hurried off to the phone company.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Elliot looked out the window in the living room as he thought about what could happen over the next couple of months. If the squad didn't find them soon, they would be in serious trouble with Olivia so close to delivery. She was already five months pregnant and the squad hadn't found them. There wasn't a whole lot to go off of. He still didn't know where they were. He wanted to form a plan to get out of there with Olivia, but there were too many risks. The men said that, if they misbehaved, Olivia would pay the consequences. Plus, with her five months pregnant, there were certain things she couldn't do.

He ran a hand down his face. This was messed up. Time was passing faster than he thought it would and it was making him worry with every second that passed. When he felt her presence, he spoke. "Five months...five months, they should've found us by now."

"They'll find us. If you lose hope, they I will. If we both lose hope, we're screwed." Olivia sighed leaning against the bedroom door frame.

"Yeah, I know." Elliot breathed turning to her. She was glowing with her round baby bump. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, placing a hand on her waist. "How is baby Stabler today?"

Olivia smiled. "We are not calling the baby that until it comes. I want to think of an actual name. Anyway, the baby is moving around like there's no tomorrow." She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. "Do you want to feel her?" Elliot nodded and watched as Olivia placed her hand on the lower right side of her belly.

"Wow, he's really moving." Elliot breathed. He kneeled down and kissed her stomach. "So, you still think it's a girl?"

Olivia smirked. "Yep, I think it's a girl. I am carrying low, but my ass hasn't changed at all. It could be either I guess, but I'm leaning towards girl."

Elliot smiled. "I still think it's going to be a boy." He looked up at her from his kneeling position. "What if you have twins?"

"Twins don't run in my family." Olivia said matter of factly.

"Yeah, that's true. But, there's always a chance." Elliot smirked, quirking his eyebrow.

Olivia watched as he stood up in front of her. "It's one baby, El. If it was two, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to tell by the positions of the kicking. I only feel one spot at a time." She pecked his lips. "Plus, that's probably better that I'm having one. I don't want to gain that much weight during this pregnancy."

Elliot grinned. "This pregnancy?" He cocked his head to the side. "Were you planning on being pregnant more than once?"

Olivia shrugged. "Well, you never know. I could end up pregnant again."

"By me, I hope." Elliot said ducking his head slightly to look directly into her eyes.

"By you only." Olivia chuckled and kissed him longer this time. She gripped his t-shirt in her fists. When her lips left his, she opened her eyes to look up into his. "You're stuck with me, El. Once this baby is born, I'm going to need you."

Elliot smiled. "For better or worse, I will always be there for you." He dropped his forehead to hers and nuzzled his nose against hers. "How about when we get back to our normal lives _together_, I take you out on a real date? You, me, maybe our baby, and nobody else. Well, maybe our baby's siblings may want to meet him."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I just hope they don't completely hate me or the baby when they find out that we slept together while you were still married."

"Well, they are going to have to deal with it. I may be married to Kathy, but I don't love her like I love you." Elliot breathed wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too." Olivia whispered before he cupped the back of her head. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

**`SVU Squad`**

Cragen watched as his detectives put on their bullet proof vests and grabbed their guns. "Okay, John and Fin will take the north side. Amanda and Nick can take the south side. Swat members are ready to go in before you and after you. Let's find Benson and Stabler."

Fin and John nodded as did Amanda and Nick. They all headed towards the building that was surrounded with trees. There was a dirt road that led up to the main garage that was open. A different group and Cragen were going that way.

Nick looked at Amanda before he kicked in the door. They all scattered into the building, looking for any signs of Elliot and Olivia. They met Cragen, John, and Fin upstairs in a huge room with crates. "Do you think they're in here?" John asked.

"I hope not." Fin breathed. He looked at Nick and Amanda. "Let's go get the crowbars." They all headed down to the cars and trucks and started pulling out crowbars. Cragen and John were calling for Olivia and Elliot, hoping that they'd hear them pounding on a crate. They heard nothing.

Everybody spread out and started opening up crates, pushing the empty ones aside. When they opened up the last one, they found nothing. Cragen rubbed a hand down his face. "Damn it!" He kicked one of the empty crates and stormed out of the room, going downstairs.

Nick looked at Amanda. "Let's go." He put a hand on the small of her back as they followed swat members out of the building. John and Fin stood and stared at the building for a while before going back to their car, but not before they broke a very things with their crowbars.

Later that night, they were all in the squad room looking at the evidence board. Elliot and Olivia's pictures were up in the left hand corner. Stucky's was in the upper right hand corner. Street camera shots of the van were scattered on the board along with pictures from the forensics lab. Cragen stood up and went into his office, not saying a word.

Soon, John and Fin left to go down to the bar. Nick and Amanda sat on a desk alone as they stared at the board. "I want to solve this case, but we don't know them like everybody else does." Amanda whispered.

"I know. I want to show them that we're not just here to take their jobs. Maybe we can solve this case. We don't know them, but maybe that could help us." Nick said standing up, looking at the crime scene photos. "What if them being taken wasn't about them? What if it was about something else? What if Stucky took them for another reason than just to hide evidence?"

"We already know he had accomplices." Amanda nodded. She looked down at the file. "In the text messages, from what we can understand, they wanted to get rich. Drugs, women, and babies sell on the black market at the highest prices."

Nick's eyes widened. "Either they sold Benson and used Stabler as a smuggler or-"

"They used Benson and Stabler to make them money by having a baby." Amanda breathed. She stood up with her note book. "Let's go work this theory out."

"My place or yours?" Nick asked grabbed his and her jacket.

Amanda smirked. "Well, I stayed at your place last night. Why don't you come stay with me?"

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! Love you guys! I went to the fair today! My family is so fun!**

Amanda yawned getting out of bed. She slipped on Nick's dress shirt from the day before and walked out to the kitchen to find him looking down at a case file. "We're going to work in a hour. Why are you looking at that case file again?"

"We are so close to finding them." Nick breathed. He looked at her and smiled. "If you approach me like that every time, I may never look at a file again."

Amanda chuckled before pecking his lips. "Easy tiger." She looked down at the file with him. "If we're right about the baby thing, she only has a month and a half before she has to deliver."

Nick looked at her and sighed. "We don't know if Stabler is still alive. They really just needed Benson in order to have the baby. That's only if they went through with this plan. Olivia could still easily have been sold or they could be using both her and Elliot to smuggle in drugs. But, we haven't seen them on any cameras at the airports. So, they haven't left the country."

Amanda nodded before Nick started kissing her neck. She moaned softly, hearing her phone in the other room. When she went to pull back, he pulled her closer. "Nick, my phone is going off." He pushed her against the wall, groaning in protest. "If I don't get my phone, you don't get this." She smirked gesturing to herself.

"Fine." Nick grumbled backing away from her, letting his eyes wander to her as she walked away from him.

"Rollins." Amanda said answering her phone.

"Hey Amanda, we found a new lead to Stabler and Benson's case." Fin said through the phone. She could hear him flipping and turning pages in the speaker.

Amanda immediatly grabbed her watch, putting it on. "Good, what is it?"

Fin paused before he responded. "We found Stucky's body."

**~Elliot and Olivia~**

Olivia hummed putting the last scoop of ice cream in the bowl. She handed it to Elliot before taking her spoon out of her mouth and sticking it into the ice cream bucket. "Okay, so we have Ryan and Kenzie for names." Olivia smiled saying the names they picked. "I can't wait to meet it."

"Me either." Elliot grinned rubbing her stomach as she took a bite of her ice cream. "You have five more weeks until our baby comes. How do you feel, soon to be Mommy?"

Olivia smiled lightly. "I'm excited, but a little scared about what's going to happen when it's born. The squad hasn't found us yet. I don't want to lose our baby." She choked out.

Elliot put down his and her ice cream down on the counter before wrapping his arms around her. "Our baby is going to be fine. We are going to be fine. Our baby is going to stay with us and we are going to raise him or her. This baby is never going to leave us."

"Except when it goes to college or gets married." Olivia sniffled.

"There's online college and if it's a girl, I am going to make her believe boys are gross and they are not worth her time." Elliot said rubbing her back. Olivia chuckled against him. "What?"

"You were serious?" Olivia asked giggling. "Honey, what if somebody did that to me and it worked? You wouldn't have me."

Elliot kissed her head. "Well, I got lucky. I'm not worth your time, but you chose to spend it with me." He looked down at her when she looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I don't want to spend my time with anybody else." Olivia breathed before pecking his lips. "Well, except for maybe our baby and the squad occasionally and your kids and Simon."

Elliot laughed. "So, what your saying is that, I'm the only one that drives you completely insane?"

Olivia grinned. "They drive me insane in different ways. They don't tease me a zillion different ways before giving me what I want." She turned and grabbed her ice cream again before taking a bite. "This needs something." She grinned going to the fridge and grabbing the chocolate syrup and the carmel. She grabbed a banana from the counter and started adding everything she wanted into the gallon of ice cream.

"Baby, are you sure you want all that in there?" Elliot asked studying the contents. She had peanut butter and M&M's and snickers bars in there. "You're creating the ultimate sunday that looks a lot like a bucket of candy."

"It's just ice cream. And, I have my orange juice." Olivia pointed out picking up her glass to show him. "Our baby has a sweet tooth."

"Yeah, I'm sure _our baby_ does. Does _our baby_ kick me in the middle of the night too?" Elliot asked raising his eyebrows.

"Probably." Olivia nodded with a smirk.

Elliot smiled as his jaw dropped. He kissed her stomach. "Is Mommy already putting the blame on you? She just does that because she knows I couldn't get mad at you." Olivia chuckled putting a hand on his head. "You are going to be addicted from Mommy's ice cream eating issues." He laughed when she put ice cream on his nose. "Mommy is going to get it now."

"NO!" Olivia squealed as he tickled her.

**~SVU Squad~**

Cragen looked at Stucky's body. Melinda said it had been frozen not long after he was killed. His body had been tossed from the road into the ditch in the past couple of days. He looked at his squad. "If his body is here, Olivia and Elliot can't be far from here. Those guys aren't going to go that far to risk them escaping."

"That depends on how many of them are there." Fin stated before walking away shaking his head.

Melinda walked up to them. "I should be able to check him for foreign fibers since he was frozen. If I find anything, you should be able to find Elliot and Olivia."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Olivia groaned as another kick woke her up. "Let Mommy sleep." She felt another kick that was even harder. "Okay, okay, I'm up." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen, grabbing a water from the fridge. Her gaze wandered around the room and she nearly choked when she saw that the front door was open a crack. Before she could do anything, a hand came over her mouth.

"Hello again." A voice whispered into her ear. It was Caleb. She looked down to find him holding a knife to her stomach. "Your baby is going to get it this time if you do anything to piss me off." His lips skimmed over her ear. "I was hoping to get to you a little earlier. Pregnant woman aren't my thing, but... I'm willing to make an exception."

"Liv?" Elliot asked groggily as he walked into the room. He rubbed his right eye while his left oen caught site of Olivia and Caleb in the kitchen. "Let her go. We've done nothing wrong." His eyes wandered to the knife he held against Olivia's stomach. His heart was beating a mile a minute. "You son of a bitch."

Caleb dropped the knife and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Elliot. Olivia protested against Caleb's hand, tears welling up in her eyes. "Shut it!" He gritted out to Olivia. She stopped trying to speak against his hand and stared at Elliot. "I suggest that you go do something while I do your girlfriend."

"I can't do that." Elliot said shaking his head. "You know I can't." He saw Olivia start to tremble and felt his heart break. "C'mon, we haven't done anything. We are doing what you want. In less than a month, she'll have the baby and you guys will get your money."

"I don't care about the money." Caleb said simply. He looked down at his pocket for a second and looked back up. "Get out of my way."

Elliot shook his head. "I'm not going to let you rape her. You know what you want is wrong." He looked at Olivia before looking back at Caleb. There was a light in his pocket that came on and went off every few seconds. "You know you shouldn't be doing this."

Caleb nearly growled. "I swear! I will hurt her."

Elliot studied him. "No, you're not. You want the money just like the other ones. If you hurt her, you lose all that money."

"True." Caleb nodded. "But, I can hurt you." He held the gun higher, making Olivia's eyes widen. "Any last words?"

**~SVU Squad~**

Melinda hurried into the squad room holding up the file in her hand. "I got a hit off of Stucky." She went over to Nick's desk where everybody crowded around. "I found traces of different elements on the body. With the amount and the combination, I found out that Stucky would have had to been killed in a steel factory."

"There's tons of abandoned factories all over the state." Cragen pointed out, becoming disappointed with the findings.

"Exactly, so I looked for fibers." Melinda continued pointing to her findings. "I found traces of pollen that originates from one specific flower." She pulled out a paper and handed it to John and Fin. "It's only indigenous in Vineyard Haven, Massachusetts. If they're still where Stucky was killed, they'd have to be on that island."

Amanda hurried over to her desk. "I'll see how many factories are on that island." She typed away as the team looked at Melinda.

Cragen sighed. "Can you tell us anything about Elliot and Olivia?"

"I can tell you they were definitely with him." Melinda nodded. "Elliot's blood was on his hands and a hair matched Olivia's DNA. He took them."

"We figured that one out already." John grumbled handing the report back to her. "Thanks Melinda. Hopefully, we can find them on that island."

Melinda walked out of the room with the report in hand. Fin turned to Cragen, John, and Nick. "What if they're not on that island, Cap? If Amanda and Nick are right, Olivia only has one to two months before she delivers. Otherwise, she could be anywhere in the world and Elliot could be in a shallow grave in the middle of the woods for doing something stupid during a deal."

Cragen stood up from the desk he was sitting on. "It doesn't matter. We keep looking for them. We are not giving up on them." He walked into his office, slamming the door shut.

John sighed. "The thing is, Elliot and Olivia wouldn't let each other out of their site. The whole baby thing isn't that far fetched with their relationship and the facts about the black market." He looked at Nick. "How did you two come up with that idea?"

"When I worked narcotics, a lot of the perps talked about things they could sell on the black market. Babies, woman, and drugs were the top three. If these guys wanted money, that would be the fastest way to get a big pay off." Nick shrugged, glancing at Fin.

"Yeah, I remember those conversations. To those guys, women and babies are just dollar signs." Fin snorted. "It's funny how I sometimes miss those conversations to the ones I have here."

Amanda grabbed the map she just printed and walked over to them. "Guys, there's five abandoned steel factories on the island. There's no open ones." She handed the map to Fin. "How do we want to handle this? We can't send everyone to an island that they may not be on."

Nick looked at the map. "We take each place at a time. We can cover these places in less than a week. Our only problem is that we don't know how many we're up against."

"These kind of groups usually have a maximum of seven people. It just depends on how long they have been doing this." Fin sighed. "There's four of us."

"Well, good thing you're not going to be out numbered." Cragen said coming back out of his office. "I called in a couple of favors. Tucker is going to be running this place while we and some friends of mine go and get Elliot and Olivia."

John's eyes widened. "We're pulling in Tucker. What did this squad ever do to deserve that?"

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

Elliot looked at the gun pointed at his head and glanced at Olivia. "Yeah, I do have some final words." He looked into Olivia's eyes to find them tearing up. "Liv, baby, I love you more than anything. I just want you to be safe and you know that I am going to do anything to make that happen." He hit the call button on their phone that went directly to the other men downstairs. "Even though our time together was short, you mean more to me than this world. I just want to thank you for loving me like you have these past eight months. Thank you for carrying my child, our child. And, I know you're right about our baby. _She_ is going to be perfect."

"Can you wrap this up here?" Caleb asked becoming impatient.

"Liv," Elliot started again, ignoring Caleb. "When you get out of this, just please go on and be happy for me. That's all I ever wanted you to be. I may not have acted like it sometimes, but my heart was in the right place. You know that every guy you meet is just another guy I want to pummel into a wall because they give you some gross suggestion or insult about nailing you. That's why I'm so protective of you." He looked into her eyes, the tears spilling onto her cheeks. "I just wanted you to be mine. I wanted to hold you in my arms every night and tell you I loved you whenever I wanted to. You let me do that and I could not be more grateful."

"Caleb!" One of the men, Frank, gasped as he came in pointing a gun at him. "What are you doing?"

Caleb looked frantically at Frank, Elliot, and the other three men that walked in after him. "They were trying to escape."

Elliot glared at him. "You came in here and told me to do something else while you took my girlfriend into the bedroom."

"Who said it would be a bedroom?" Caleb asked with a smirk as he leaned closer to Olivia.

"You son of a-" Elliot said stepping towards him, but was cut off.

Frank put a hand on Elliot's chest to stop him. "He's not worth it, Elliot." He turned to Caleb. "Let her go, Caleb. And, don't push her like you did the past couple of times. She's close to delivery and we want her as relaxed and healthy as possible."

Caleb nearly growled as he put his gun back in his pants. He let go of Olivia, resisting the urge to push her. She ran into Elliot's arms and wrapped hers around his neck. He started soothing her gently as he stroked her head. "You lucky little bitch." He grumbled, marching out of the room. One of the other men followed him, waving a goodbye on the way out. A gun shot followed his departure.

Olivia jumped in Elliot's arms when she heard it. Frank stepped closer to them. "Sorry about him. You guys won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Thanks for tipping me off about him. If I didn't have the phone like you told me to do, I don't know what would have happened." Elliot breathed holding Olivia a little bit tighter. He rubbed her back.

"No problem." Frank sighed. "When we found out his plans, we knew we had to alert you. We just didn't think he would act on it. I guess we were wrong. At least, we were prepared." He looked down at Olivia. "How you holding up, Liv?"

Olivia wiped her eyes and pulled away from Elliot a little bit to look at him properly. "I'm okay. How come I didn't know about this?"

Elliot rubbed her back. "We didn't want you to stress out because we didn't know if it was going to happen. I just want you and our baby safe from any complications." He kissed her head.

"You're still an asshole for not telling me." Olivia grumbled, but was afraid to lose contact with him after witnessing his own near death. She looked at Frank. "Thanks for saving him, us, I guess."

Frank smiled lightly. "Don't mention it. Now, go get some sleep. You're delivering in a couple of weeks and we want you as comfortable as possible." He looked at Elliot. "Both of you." He then left with the two others, locking the door. They could hear them talking before they moved Caleb's body.

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "I hate how we're becoming so independent on them." She wiped her eyes again and slapped his chest. "How could you not tell me?!"

"I just didn't want you to torture yourself over what could happen." Elliot sighed cupping her cheeks. "You mean everything to me and I didn't want you worrying. We're already worried about how close you are to your delivery date. The more stress you're under, the more stress is put on the baby." He kissed her forehead, letting his lips rest there. "I just want you to be safe."

"I know you do. It's just... I almost lost you." Olivia choked out before Elliot hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could with her belly. "I can't lose you."

Elliot kissed the crown of her head while rubbing her back. "You won't. I promise you that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just, when Frank told me, I knew that I was freaking out. You would probably freak out even more. I'm sorry."

Olivia nodded. "I know you are." She rubbed her face in his chest, her long hair slipping around on her shoulders. "So, you really think I'm right about our baby?"

"Yeah, I know you are every time she kicks me in the middle of the night." Elliot grinned, earning a playful whack on the cheek. "C'mon, let's go to bed. We can cuddle all you want." He smiled when he heard her giggle and followed her into their room. When they laid together, Elliot kissed her before kissing her stomach. "I think our little girl is asleep." He looked back up at Olivia to find her soundly sleeping like a rock. "I guess you are too." He wrapped his arm around her and fell into a slumber soon after.

**~SVU Squad~**

Nick woke up and groaned when the sunlight fell onto his face. He turned over, landed directly on Amanda. "Okay, babe, I love you too, but I'm too tired right now." She gasped when she felt his hand wander down her body. "Stop teasing me, Nick."

"Well, you tease me all the time. You should get some payback sometimes." Nick smirked kissing her before crawling on top of her. "We don't have to work today. We can spend the whole day here."

"I think you're forgetting something." Amanda moaned as he nibbled on the space behind her ear.

Nick ran a hand down her side, making her shiver. "What's that?"

Amanda smirked as he opened his eyes. "Your daughter is here and we promised to take her to the park to play catch."

Nick groaned a fell on top of her. She laughed. "Zara stayed up until midnight last night. She'll be sleeping for another two or three hours."

"So, we can fool around and take a two to three hour nap." Amanda teased, gasping when he suddenly thrust into her. She moaned and bit her bottom lip. "Payback is sweet."

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review! Love you guys!**

The squad stood with other Cragen's friends in an old parking lot on the island, coming up with a way to get to each warehouse as soon as possible. According to their timeline, Olivia was in the time zone for giving birth if she was pregnant. Nick, Amanda, John, Fin, and Cragen were standing around a map with all the marked warehouses on it. The closest one was ten miles from where they were. The furthest one was three hours away. Vineyard Haven was just one part of the island, but Melinda found that the elements could have spread throughout the island over the years. There were three warehouses up by Vineyard Haven. The others were on different parts of the island.

"Okay, we don't have enough people to split up. We have to take each warehouse at a time. We can do one today, two tomorrow, and, if we need to, we can go to the others if we don't find them." Cragen instructed, pointing to different locations on the map. "We are starting to get into dangerous territory here. Once Olivia delivers that baby, she is as good as dead, along with Elliot. That's only if he's still alive."

Everyone stood silent as they thought about Cragen's words. "We need to find them." Fin said putting his hand in the middle of all of them. "Let's do this."

"Yeah, let's do this." John said putting his hand on top of Fin's. Everyone put their hands on top Fin and John's before they hurried off to their cars to go to the first warehouse.

**~Elliot and Olivia~**

Elliot sat on the edge of the tub while Olivia took her bath. She was relaxed in the pile of bubbles floating on the water. Her hair was up in a bun as she soaked, letting her aching muscles loosen up in the warm water. Her eyes were closed, but she knew Elliot was sitting right beside her, fully clothed, watching her. She opened her eyes to looked at him. "I'm not going to drown in here or anything."

"I know you're not." Elliot chuckled, letting his head rest against the tiles of the wall. "I'm just bored."

"And, watching me is entertaining?" Olivia asked with a smile. Her arms swirled around in the water and collected bubbles. She lifted one of her hands and blew them at him. She giggled when he took a scoop and put it on her chin.

"Well, now you look like Santa, just hotter." Elliot grinned. Olivia laughed and gave him a bubble mustache. "So, now you're Mrs. Clause with a beard."

Olivia laughed again and wiped her 'beard' off, only creating a bigger beard in the process. "It's not coming off." She chuckled, still trying to get it off.

Elliot leaned over and helped her. "There, now you have a wet face instead of a bubble face." He pecked her lips, causing his mustache to rub against her lip. They both laughed at each other before helping each other clean up.

"Your daughter wants to get out of the tub." Olivia smiled reaching for him.

"You need to get the bubbles off first." Elliot laughed, pulling the plug from the tub and started the water again so he could rinse her off. After she was out of the tub, she got dressed while he got two glasses of orange juice.

When she walked out, she smiled. "So, what are we going to watch now?" She asked grabbing her glass and plopping down on the couch.

Elliot walked over to their movie shelf. "Anything PG. Our little one can hear what's going. Step Brothers and The Other Guys are off limits for a while."

"Thank God!" Olivia mumbled. When he looked up at her, she shrugged innocently. "What?"

"I thought you said something." Elliot said, shaking his head. "My hearing must be going bad."

"It probably is." Olivia nodded. She smiled when Elliot turned to her with that 'I knew you were fibbing me' look. "We just watched those movies so much. Our little girl has been able to hear for a while now."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know what those things are. If we keep watching them, she might catch on." Elliot said coming over to her and wrapping an arm around her.

Olivia chuckled at him and kissed his cheek before snuggling into him. "You are paranoid. What are we watching?"

Elliot grinned. "Kung Fu Panda!" Olivia chuckled. "It's better than Step Brothers."

"That's for sure. But, what if our daughter catches on and learns Kung Fu?" Olivia asked with a grin. She raised her eyebrows when he smirked.

Elliot kissed her temple. "She can kick anyone's ass. Anyone that tries to mess with her is going to live to regret."

Olivia laughed. "Oh yeah, you swearing is so much better than Will Ferrell swearing." Elliot kissed her stomach. "I think she forgives you."

"Yeah, she just kicked my face." Elliot chuckled rubbing his cheek. "Maybe she already knows Kung Fu. We could have our own little family of crime fighters."

"You've been locked up too long, babe." Olivia giggled, rubbing his head. She looked into his blue orbs and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He breathed before kissing her nose. He pulled her closer to him when the movie started, feeling his baby girl kick every few minutes.

**~SVU Squad~**

Nick busted down the front door to the warehouse. They scattered throughout the rooms, in search for any signs of life or their friends. Nick and Amanda walked into a room, closer to the back of the building. The split up when they entered the room. "Clear." Nick sighed, putting his gun in his holster. He turned to Amanda to find her doing the same. There was a creak from the ceiling, making them notice the hole with boards covering it. "Look out!" He yelled grabbing Amanda and pinning her to the wall as the boards busted and fell onto the floor where Amanda just was.

They both turned to see John laying in the pile. He was on his back, his arms and legs sprawled out. It looked like he was in the position to start making a snow angel. "John, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just fell down a hole. I'm perfect!" John said sarcastically. He groaned getting up, with Nick and Amanda's help. "I just have a few splinters and cuts, maybe a punctured spleen. But, I'll be fine."

"That's what your bony ass gets for not listening to me." Fin called down through the hole.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

"Elliot! I gained another pound this week!" Olivia complained, dropping onto their bed.

Elliot leaned against their bathroom door frame and smiled lightly. "You're having a baby. This is normal! We've been over this how many times these past nine months?" He laid on the bed next to her.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. A lot?" She chuckled when he rolled his eyes. "I bet our daughter is going to be a big baby like you were." Elliot's jaw dropped. "Your mother told me all about it! She said that you were a chubby baby."

"I was not a chubby baby." Elliot defended.

"A beg to differ." Olivia grinned, turning onto her side. "Bernie showed me lots of pictures of you when you were a baby." She pecked his lips. "You were adorable." He smirked at her as he took her hand into his. "Our baby is going to be adorable too."

Elliot smiled. "Yes, she is. She's going to look just like you." He kissed her stomach, rubbing it slowly. "Our little Kenzie."

Olivia sat up on her elbow. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Elliot's eyebrows furrowed. Before Olivia could speak again, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Her hand went to her stomach. "Ow!" She breathed.

"Liv, baby, what's going on?" Elliot asked worried, his eyes widened.

Olivia gasped and looked up at him. "I think my water just broke."

**~SVU Squad~**

Nick and Amanda were alone together in one of the cars headed for the next warehouse. Nick slipped his hand into hers. Amanda smiled and looked at him lazily. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about the first night we were together." Nick smiled, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "We went to the bar to talk about a case. Next thing we know, we're at my apartment trying to get to my room as soon as possible."

Amanda chuckled. "Yeah, that was a crazy night." She looked at her phone when it buzzed and smiled.

Nick glanced at her. "Who are you talking to?"

"Zara." Amanda grinned. "She's wondering what we should do this weekend for our girls' day."

"Girls' day?" Nick asked skeptically. "Since when do you have girls' days?"

"Since I've had a special little girl to go with." Amanda chuckled. She squeezed his hand. "Zara loves showing me all the things she does with her friends. We got our nails done last time and then we went to go see _How to Train Your Dragon_."

"My daughter is turning you into a girly girl." Nick grinned. Amanda rolled her eyes, about to come back with a retort, when Fin came through the radio.

"Guys, we're going to pull off into the trees a mile from the next stop sign. The warehouse is a quarter of a mile away from there." Fin said.

Amanda grabbed the radio before speaking. "Got it. We'll follow you."

They pulled off into the trees, each of them putting on their vests and holstering their guns. Cragen led them through the trees. The warehouse was four stories and concrete. Some of the windows were broken and an old frame of a van was laying on its side. Fin and John went around the back, Cragen not far behind them. Nick and Amanda went to the front with Cragen's friends.

Nick kicked down the door. "NYPD!" He yelled into the building. Every wall was made off cement, some of it cracking. They moved into a slightly larger room to find a wooden staircase.

"We'll check out the next floor." John said. Fin and Cragen followed him to the stairs. John started up, falling through on the five step. He fell onto his stomach, groaning when he made contact with the concrete floor. "Ow!"

"I don't think anybody has been here for a while." Cragen concluded, putting his gun away.

"You think?" John asked irritated as Fin helped him up.

Fin chuckled at him. "You're lucky you haven't broken anything."

Cragen sighed and motioned outside. "Well, let's get to the cars and head to the next warehouse. If we hurry up, we may be able to start heading out for the fourth one."

**~Elliot and Olivia~**

"El, baby, calm down. My contractions are twenty minutes apart. It'll be a while before I have the baby." Olivia sighed as she watched Elliot pace in front of her.

"But, the team hasn't found us yet. I was praying they would find us before you went into labor." Elliot said. He stopped and turned to look at Olivia. She had changed into her favorite pajamas, the ones she wore the night they found out she was pregnant. Her barely there belly back then was now filling the blue t-shirt. The plaid shorts were still a little big for her, but that's how she liked them. His eyes softened. The pregnancy glow made her look even more beautiful than she already was, all because of him. She was having his baby. He smiled at her.

Olivia chuckled. "What? You go from freaking out to smiling at me. That's not the Elliot I know."

Elliot went over to her and kissed her forehead. "You're having my baby."

"Yeah," Olivia nodded with a grin. "I have been for the last nine months." She rubbed her belly and teared up. "We're going to meet her soon." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed holding her. He kissed her head, tearing up himself. "Woah!" He gasped when he felt a kick against his stomach. "Are we ignoring you? Huh? Daddy loves you too. Yes, he does." He cooed kissing Olivia's stomach.

Olivia chuckled before she felt another contraction. Her lower back started to ache. "El, I gotta sit down." She took deep breaths as Elliot helped her sit down in the chair.

Elliot cupped her face in his hands. "That better?" She nodded, still breathing deeply. "Is it your back?"

"Yeah." Olivia breathed as the pain subsided. "It feels just like a back pain or cramp. It's nothing I can't handle right now."

"Okay, back pain, huh?" Elliot asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "We cannot get rid of back aches by having sex right now. El!"

Elliot held up his hands. "I wasn't saying that we should! I was just asking."

"Okay." Olivia mumbled. "It wouldn't even work anyway." Elliot chuckled. "Well, it wouldn't."

"I know it wouldn't." Elliot smiled. He rubbed her neck gently. "Are you ready for this?"

Olivia kissed him with a smile and nodded. "I've been waiting for this for years. I'm ready to have this baby."

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Elliot looked up when he heard the front door open. Frank walked in with the other three men. "Hey guys." He breathed before looking back at Olivia. She was going through another contraction.

"How is Olivia doing?" Frank asked going over to them.

"Her contractions are eighteen minutes apart." Elliot informed him. He watched Olivia relax as the pain subsided. "You okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Frank looked around the room. "Do you guys need anything right now?" They both shook their heads as Elliot went from his squatting position, in front of Olivia, to sitting beside Olivia. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. "So, it looks like we're going to be waiting a while. What did you want to do?"

"How about you guys go and do what you have been for the past eleven months and I'll deal with the delivery of my child?" Elliot almost growled. "You guys have done enough to us. Just leave us alone."

"Fine." Frank said after a moment. He stood up from his seat and motioned to the other guys. "Let's go guys. We should leave them alone." He walked out with the others, locking the door behind them.

Elliot took a deep breath before looking back at Olivia. "I'm gonna get us out of here."

Olivia rubbed his chest. "El, how are you going to do that?"

"Caleb isn't here anymore. I can pick the lock and not worry about you getting hurt." Elliot breathed. He helped her put her feet on the couch. "You just relax. I'll go see what I can do with that lock."

Olivia nodded. "Okay." She watched as he went towards the door. "Hey!" He turned to her. "No matter what happens, this will not be your fault."

Elliot strode over to her and cupped her cheek before kissing her deeply. She moaned into his mouth while snaking her arms around his neck. He arm wrapped around her back when he pulled back, dropping his forehead to hers. Her brown eyes looked up at him. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs.

**~SVU Squad~**

The squad pulled up into the trees outside of the next warehouse. Cragen formed all of them into a circle before he spoke. "Okay guys, let's go in there. Hopefully, we'll find them here. I'm praying that we do." He took his gun out of his holster. "Everybody know where they are going?" They all nodded, taking out their own weapons. "Let's go." Cragen and his friends went around the left of the building while Nick, Amanda, Fin, and John went around the right. The building was made completely of cement. Cragen slowed down when he found a green garage door. He grabbed his walkie talkie. "Guys, we found a garage door. What about you?"

Fin grabbed his walkie talkie. "We just found the front door. Count down and we'll meet you."

"Okay, three, two, one. Go!" Cragen said before he opened the door. The went in with their guns up, seeing the other four come in through the front door. "NYPD! Put your hands up!" He yelled when he saw four men. Two of them were at the fold up table. One was drinking a beer while laying on a couch. The other one was by a white board with prices on it.

The one by the white board started running. Fin shot him in the leg. He went over and yanked the guy up by the collar. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" The guy asked in pain.

Fin pulled out Elliot and Olivia's photos. "Look at them! Where are they?!"

The guy yelped when Fin pulled him onto his feet. "I've never seen them before! I swear!"

Nick turned to them. "Oh really?" He moved to the left and pointed to three monitors. "Then, why are they here and on camera?"

John looked at the screens and studied them. "Where are they?"

"Based on the lighting from those windows, they are on the other side of the building. They're on the north side." Amanda informed them. She looked up the stairs. "They are up there."

One of Cragen's friends spoke up. "We'll take these guys to the precinct. You go get your detectives." He and the two others dragged out the four men after taking all their belongings out of their pockets.

"Here's a set of keys." John said picking it out of the pile of wallets and papers.

"Let's go find them." Cragen said before they all headed up the staircase.

**~Elliot and Olivia~**

Elliot groaned when his foot made contact with the door. "El, honey, it's not working." Olivia pleaded from the couch. She stood up.

"Babe, sit down, please. I need you to relax." Elliot said going over to her.

"I'm not sitting down while you put yourself in pain." Olivia insisted. "Go get me your hammer."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you-"

Olivia interrupted him. "Go get me the hammer!"

"Okay." Elliot said, figuring he shouldn't argue with her when she was in labor. He got the hammer and handed it to her. "Honey, what are you-" He watched as she brought her arm back and threw the hammer at the door. The claw punctured the door and made a loud thud when it trapped itself.

"There, now you can hammer down the door." Olivia said with a proud smile. She chuckled when she looked at his face. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide. She patted his chest. "It's better to let me handle the breaking down of a door."

Elliot watched as she sat back down on the couch. "Gotcha." He went over to the door and pulled out the hammer, uncovering the hole. "Wow, you've got an arm."

Olivia laughed. "I've gained thirty pounds in the past nine months. I've had to gain muscle in order to lift myself off a piece of furniture." She started breathing deeply when she felt another contraction. "If you could hurry up, that'd be great." She watched as Elliot started pounding on the door.

**~SVU Squad~**

"What's that noise?" Amanda asked as she followed Cragen and Fin. John and Nick were behind her.

"I don't know." Cragen said shaking his head before turning around a corner. The second they were all in the hallway, the door at the end of it slammed open. Elliot came stumbling out with a hammer in hand. He hit the wall across the hallway. "Elliot?"

Elliot looked up and waved slightly. "Hey Cap. How did you get here?"

Cragen shook his head. "We can explain later. We need to get you guys home and to a hospital to get checked out." He put a hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving with Liv." Elliot almost growled. Cragen looked at him, surprised. "Sorry, I've been on protective mode for the past eleven months."

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled from inside.

Elliot ran inside the room. "Liv? Liv, honey, we're going to be okay." He went over to the couch and helped her stand up. "The squad is here."

Olivia's eyes widened. "They are?" Elliot nodded, making Olivia smile. He helped her up and held her hand as they walked out to the hallway. She put a hand on her belly before they entered the hallway. "They are." She breathed, tearing up. Elliot chuckled at her and kissed her head.

"Liv?" Cragen breathed looking at her.

"Hey Don." She grinned before he hugged her.

"Oh my God! Look at you!" Don smiled.

John stepped forward and hugged her. "I never thought I would see you pregnant." Olivia laughed. "You look good pregnant."

Olivia grinned. "Are you hitting on me, John?" She chuckled before Fin hugged her. "Hey Fin."

"Hey baby girl! How are you doing?" Fin asked looking over her, making sure she didn't have any marks or scratches on her.

"I'm doing alright, better now that you guys are here." Olivia nodded, stepping back towards Elliot. She took a deep breath and leaned further into Elliot. "I love that you guys are here and all, but can we get to a hospital so our baby is born in Manhattan."

"You're in labor?!" John asked as Elliot picked her up and started down the hallway with her. They watched in awe as he lifted her with ease. "How can he do that?"

They all hurried after Elliot since he didn't know where he was going. When they got to the cars, Cragen pointed to his car. Elliot carried Olivia to the car and helped her in before turning to Cragen. "Thanks for finding us. If you didn't, I don't know what we would've done."

Cragen paused. "That's your baby, isn't it?"

Elliot teared up, smiling. "Yeah, it's our baby." With that, he got into the car and wrapped his arm around Olivia. Cragen closed the door with a small smile and got into the driver's seat.

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review!**

Olivia cried out in pain as another contraction washed over her. Her breathing became labored as she leaned into Elliot. Cragen was speeding through Manhattan to get to Mercy or Bellevue. "It's okay, Liv. It'll be over soon. We're going to be at the hospital and we can see our baby."

"I know." Olivia nodded, her hand squeezing his. She looked out the window. "We're home." Elliot smiled and kissed her head.

"We're about three blocks from Bellevue." Cragen informed them as he took a left turn. He looked back at them, seeing their nods. He watched as Elliot stroked Olivia's hair back from her face, putting it into a ponytail for her. Olivia looked up at him lovingly before dropping her head to his shoulder. He kissed her forehead before dropping his own head to hers. He pulled in front of the hospital and got out, opening the back door. "C'mon, we should get her into a room."

Elliot got out of the car and helped Olivia out. She put a hand on her stomach while the other was gripping Elliot's arm. They went into the hospital. When he saw all the people there, Elliot suddenly went into hyper protective mode. He didn't know what was going on. These people were going to help them deliver his baby, but he couldn't let his guard down. Cragen went to the front desk and soon a doctor and nurse came over with a wheel chair. Elliot's eyes widened. "You guys have a room already?"

"We had a room already. When we found out that the black market was selling babies like it was selling woman, we figured that this was one of the ways they would use you two. We have a room and since we didn't know that you would be the father... we have people that are willing to have the baby." Cragen said, disgusted for even thinking that Olivia wouldn't want to keep her baby no matter what.

"What?!" Olivia shrieked. "Well, tell them they aren't getting one. This is my baby." She gripped Elliot's arm. "Our baby. Call it off!"

Cragen put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, okay, don't worry. I will tell them it is off. I just wanted you to be happy."

Olivia took a deep breath, tearing up. "I know. We've just... and it's... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Liv. You two have been through a lot. We are all supporting you guys here. We're going to help you. But, you guys need to have this baby first." Cragen smiled lightly.

They both nodded before looking back at the nurse. The nurse let Elliot take it after Olivia sat down on it. Cragen watched as they hurried down the hallway, entering an elevator. Olivia took deep breaths as the doors closed. She felt her baby kicking inside of her, letting her know she wanted to come out. After getting situated, the doctor examined Olivia and told her she was eight centimeters along. "Have you been taking prenatal vitamins?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, if I forgot, Elliot reminded me." She breathed, trying to situate herself into a comfortable position.

"Look, we had the all her vitamins. We had regular check ups with an on call doctor that visited us. We have done everything plus more than we needed to." Elliot informed the doctor. "How long will it be until she has our baby?"

The doctor stood up, taking his gloves off. "She should have this baby in the next two to five hours. It just depends on how everything goes. But, you guys will be having this baby tonight." He make a few marks on his check board before hooking it the edge of the bed. "Since this is a private room, we can have the baby right in here." He did a few things before leaving them room, leaving them alone.

"How you feeling?" Elliot asked, his mood changing completely. It made him wonder when his feelings really started to come through completely. He stroked her hair before squatting beside the bed, his arms resting on the mattress beside her.

"I'm a little scared." Olivia admitted, looking down at his face. His cerulean eyes stared back at her. She put a hand on his shoulder, letting it rub the skin on the back of his neck. "El, this baby is going to need a lot of therapy."

"Why?" Elliot asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Olivia took a deep breath. "El, we got pregnant because we were forced to. At least, I was forced to no matter who the father would have been. What if this baby thinks we'll hate her? I don't want her to grow up with the feelings and ideas I had towards my mother." She started tearing up thinking about the possibility.

Elliot stood up and wrapped his arms around her gently. "Liv, baby, she is not going to think that. We love each other so much." He teared up himself. "If I ever had to be without you, I couldn't stand it. This baby is going to be so loved; she's not going to be able to think about that thought of us not loving her. There's no way I couldn't love our little girl. And, I know there is no possibility that you wouldn't love her. You couldn't love her more than you already do, and we haven't seen her yet. She is going to have so much love; she probably won't know what to do with it all." Olivia chuckled, wiping her eyes. "Just look at Cragen. He lit up the moment he saw your baby bump. He already loves our little girl because he's probably known that we'd end up together." He kissed her head and cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him. "So, did that help?"

"Yeah." Olivia chuckled, more tears running down her face. "I love you so much, El."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot breathed, his eyes closing with hers. Their moment was interrupted when a knock sounded on the door. The door opened to show John and Fin with oversized stuffed animals and yellow balloons. They both smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" Fin smiled quietly. "Since you guys think you're having a girl, we bought some things that would go nice for her room. There is no little girl out there that can have too many stuffed animals." He set down the huge white, fuzzy gorilla while John put down the bouquet of yellow balloons that said "Congrats!" or "It's a girl!"

Olivia grinned at them. "You guys are so sweet. You really didn't have to do that."

John walked over, with Fin, and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "We wanted to. We've been waiting for you two to have a kid since the first time you guys went undercover together." Elliot and Olivia chuckled. "You two really are in love." He said mostly to himself.

They both nodded before Elliot looked at her, her looking back at him. "Yeah, we are." He smiled. He looked over at the stuffed animal and furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that gorilla's shirt say?"

"Oh, this is the best part!" John grinned holding up the gorilla. He held out the arms to show the white t-shirt the gorilla was wearing. In red letters, it said "I'm a protector!"

Fin smiled. "We found the t-shirt a while ago. We knew it would be perfect for you guys."

Olivia covered her mouth with her hand, tearing up. Elliot chuckled at her. "It is perfect for us. You guys did great!" He rubbed Olivia's shoulder before his eyes darted to the opening door. Cragen walked in with the two people from before he didn't know. The woman was a blonde while the man had black hair. "Hey Cap."

"Hey Elliot." Cragen greeted. He went over and smiled at Olivia. "Hey, how you doing?"

"I'm a little scared, but it's normal." Olivia nodded before she started feeling another contraction. "El..."

Elliot took her hand and helped her move forward. He sat down behind her, both of his hands in hers. Her knuckles were starting to turn white with her death grip. "Just breathe, honey. It's almost over." He felt her grip loosen slowly as her contraction subsided. He knew she was still in pain, but she could handle it better. "You're doing beautifully baby." She leaned back into him, her hands still in his.

Cragen smiled at them before remembering his two new detectives. "Uh, I guess you guys haven't really met. Elliot, Olivia, this is Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro. They are our two newest detectives."

Olivia looked at them with Elliot. "Nice to meet you." She smiled. They each shook hands with each other.

"Where did you guys come from?" Elliot asked, intertwining his fingers with Olivia's again.

"Uh, I'm from Georgia." Amanda said with a small smile.

Nick cleared his throat. "I was working Narcotics before this."

Olivia looked around them to Fin. "Fin!"

"I know." Fin chuckled. "Another guy from narcotics." Olivia smiled at him.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Cragen asked, obviously excited about the baby.

Elliot smiled. "He said that we should have the baby within the next five hours."

Cragen grinned before John stepped in, speaking up. "Have you guys thought of names?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot with a smile, his face reflecting the same smile. "Yeah, we have." She grinned. "But, we kind of want to wait until she is born to tell you guys." She chuckled when all of their heads fell. "We just want to wait with it. I still want to run something by Elliot with the name."

"You do?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Yeah." Olivia grinned. She craned her neck slightly, making his ear come closer to her mouth. She cupped a hand over her mouth so he would only hear. "How about we name her..."

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review!**

Elliot and Olivia were alone in their hospital room before the doctor came. "Should we see if you are ready to have this baby?"

"Yes!" Olivia gasped as she breathed through a contraction. Her back ached and her lungs were starting to hurt. The only thing keeping her sane was the feeling of Elliot's hands rubbing her shoulders.

Dr. Butler went over and examined Olivia while she panted. Elliot kept a cool rag to her forehead to help cool her off. After a moment, he looked up at Olivia. "You're dilated ten centimeters. We are ready for delivery." He smiled.

Olivia grinned. "Really?" She looked up at Elliot before he kissed her forehead.

"Yep, are you ready to greet your baby?" Butler asked again before a nurse came in.

"You have no idea." Elliot breathed, situating himself to help Olivia when she pushed.

The doctor nodded before he helped Olivia grab her left thigh, pulling it to her. Elliot took her right thigh into his hand while the other supported her back. "Okay, when I count to three you are going to push. Got it?" Olivia nodded, breathing deeply. "Okay, one, two, three, push!" He said.

Olivia buckled down and pushed as hard as she could. Her hand, not holding onto her thigh, was holding Elliot's arm. She felt the pain flare down her spine as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Come on baby." Elliot cooed in her ear.

"One, two, three, four, five, breath!" Butler instructed as the nurse came over to him to help. "You're doing good Olivia. I can see the baby's head. Get ready to push again."

Olivia nodded before Elliot kissed her head. "She looks beautiful, Liv." She choked out a happy sob before the doctor spoke, signaling her to push. She gripped Elliot's arm again as the pain came back with a vengeance. Her lungs struggled to expand as she pushed.

Butler smiled seeing more and more of the baby. "One, two, three, four, five, breath!" He watched as Olivia dropped back into Elliot, breathing hard. "Just a few more pushes, honey, and we'll be done." Olivia nodded at him while Elliot spoke something to her. He looked at her monitor again before clearing his throat. "One, two, three, push!" The nurse beside him smiled seeing the new life being born. "You're doing great, Olivia." He grinned when he saw the baby completely come out at that moment, letting the world know it was there with a cry.

Olivia's eyes opened to find her baby in the doctor's hands. "Oh my God!" She breathed tearing up. She let another sob escape as the grin grew on her face.

"Welcome your baby girl!" Butler smiled before looking at Elliot. "Does Dad want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yeah." Elliot nodded with tears in his eyes. After he situated Olivia, he took the scissors and carefully cut the cord before the nurse took the baby to clean her.

The doctor smiled at them and cleared his throat. "Okay, are you guys ready for baby number two?"

"What?!" Olivia and Elliot both asked loudly.

The doctor chuckled. "I'm just kidding." His smile went away. "Nobody ever likes that joke." He smiled at them again. "Congrats!" He turned to find the nurse bringing their baby back over and handing her to Olivia.

"Oh my God!" Olivia whispered, carefully cradling her newborn daughter. "She's perfect." Her daughter had a few brown curls on her little round head. One of her arms was out of the blanket, moving as she yawned for the first time. "Hey gorgeous!" She teared up with a smile before looking up at Elliot.

He kissed her head and sat down on the bed, wrapping an arm around her. "She looks just like her mommy." He gingerly took his finger and rubbed his daughter's arm. "She's so tiny."

"She was only six pounds and two ounces." The nurse smiled. "She's seventeen inches. So, she is a tiny baby."

"That's okay." Olivia breathed.

"Yeah, you made it easy on Mommy." Elliot grinned.

Olivia smiled. "I'm a Mommy!" Elliot kissed her head with a chuckle. "I can't quite believe it." She looked down at her daughter and put the pad of her index finger on the back of her daughter's fist. She yawned again, her fist opening and swinging around before settling back down on Olivia's finger. Her little fingers gripped Olivia's finger.

Elliot grinned. "How about now?" She just nodded with tears brewing in her eyes. He brushed his knuckle lightly over his daughter's cheek. "Hey princess, I'm your daddy."

Later, Cragen, Fin, John, Amanda, and Nick walked into the room to find the new proud parents. Olivia was sitting in the bed looking down at the little bundle with a pink blanket. Elliot was sitting beside her. His arm around her while the other was supporting her arm under their daughter. "Hey guys!" Elliot smiled.

They all moved closer, mesmerized by the new addition to their little family. "She's so little." Amanda breathed with a smile.

"Yeah." Olivia croaked out, never taking her eyes off her daughter. "She's smaller than the average size baby, but she just made it easier for Mamma."

"Oh yeah, you're a mother now." Fin smirked. "Liv, you are going to be the best mother."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks Fin."

Cragen grinned at her. "How was the delivery?"

Elliot kissed Olivia's head. "Dr. Butler said she did perfectly. Olivia and the baby are in perfect health."

"Before we forget, someone wants to see you three. He came by everyday to help us find you guys." John grinned before opening the door. Simon walked in with a smile and tears in his eyes.

"Simon!" Olivia gasped. She smiled when he walked closer to her. "Hey baby brother."

Simon chuckled. "Hey sis."

Elliot carefully stood up. "Come here and get a better look at your niece." He smiled warmly. When Simon came over, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they looked at the baby girl.

"She's beautiful, Liv. She looks just like you." Simon grinned, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Simon." Olivia said with motherly pride. She looked down at her daughter again before looking at Simon. "Do you want to hold her?"

Simon looked at Elliot, who gave him a firm nod. His grin widened before he nodded at his sister. Gently, he took the little bundle into his arms. "Hey, she's got hair already. I was born bald."

"Join the club." Elliot chuckled. He looked at Don. "I'm guessing he's been in that club longer than any one of us." Everyone laughed before passing around the baby.

When everyone was done holding her, they gave her to Elliot. He slowly sat back down with Olivia. She cuddled into his side, resting her head on his arm as she looked at their daughter. Cragen realized something they all had forgotten to bring up. "Hey, does this little girl have a name yet?"

Elliot smiled before looking at Olivia. She grinned before looking at everyone. "We are pleased for you guys to meet Ryan Kenzie Stabler."

**Please review! I hope you guys like this chapter because I had happy tears writing it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review!**

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and looked to the right to find her daughter resting in the cradle the nurse brought in. Her daughter's arms moved around, rubbing her face and falling back on the mattress. Slowly, Olivia pulled the cradle closer and gently took her daughter out. "Hey Ry!" She breathed rubbing her daughter's cheek. "How's my girl?" Ryan yawned and wiggled slightly, nestling closer to Olivia. She looked up to find Elliot sleeping in the rocking chair. His mouth was open and drool was running down his chin. "I think Daddy went into a mini coma on us." She chuckled looking down at her daughter. "I can't believe you're mine." She breathed. "And, I can't believe how much I love you already." When she heard a snort, she looked up again to find Elliot waking up. "Hey Daddy."

"Hey Mommy." Elliot smiled groggily before getting up and walking over. He grinned seeing their daughter. "Well, hello my beautiful baby girl! How are you this morning?" Ryan yawned again. "I bet you are tired. You've had a big day. I bet you never heard Mommy scream that much."

"Elliot!" Olivia scolded playfully. She looked up at him and closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed, dropping his forehead to hers. They both turned their heads to look at their daughter. "She's really beautiful, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "I know she is." They sat like that for a while until Olivia realized what they had to do. "You have to call your kids... and your wife."

Elliot kissed her temple. "He called Kathy and the kids last night after Ry was born. They are coming here in two hours." He sat down beside Olivia and wrapped is arm around her. "I'm not letting them in here unless I know they are going to be okay with it. I almost lost you two. I don't want to get away from our abductors just for my kids and soon to be ex-wife to crucify you and our baby." He rubbed her arm, letting his head rest against hers. "I'm not letting anything come between us."

Later, Cragen came in and let out a breath. "Kathy and your kids are here, Elliot." He said.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and rubbed his arm as he stood next to her. She could already feel his muscles going rigid. "Okay." Elliot nodded before kissing his daughter's head and handing her to Olivia. He kissed Olivia before cupping her cheek. "I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed, feeling her heart sink a little. Elliot and she hadn't been separated at all in the past year. Even though she knew they were safe, she didn't quite believe it yet. "Say hi to the kids for me if they don't come in and don't hate me."

"Kathy thinks they love you more than her. I doubt they are going to hate you. They may hate me though." Elliot sighed and pecked her lips. He walked over to Cragen. "Do not let her out of your sight, got it?"

Cragen heard the fear in Elliot's voice. He also heard the danger. "No worries. I will make sure nothing happens."

Elliot nodded once before leaving the room, trying to do it like ripping off a band aid. When the door closed behind him, he felt his heart sink. That's when he knew that Olivia would have him forever. He didn't have a doubt. He went towards the waiting room where he figured the family was. He figured right. He saw Kathy and the kids standing around, crying with smiles. "Guys..."

They all turned to him. Elliot couldn't believe how big Eli had gotten. "Daddy!" Maureen gasped before hugging him. Soon, all his kids were hugging him. When they let him go, Kathy hugged him.

"I can't believe you're actually here. We thought you were dead." Kathy said looking him over. "You lost weight. Didn't they feed you?"

"Yeah, just adrenaline and work outs. I haven't had much of an appetite." Elliot explained. He looked at all of them and smiled. "I missed you guys a lot." They all smiled at him.

"Hey, how's Olivia?" Dickie asked, speaking up to ask about his father's best friend.

Elliot grinned. "She is great! She is really happy. I am too." He cleared his throat. "You should all sit down before I tell you this." They all frowned, but sat down nervously. "Okay... we were taken because we caught Stucky in the act. Well, he had a team that was trying to get money, a lot of it, I'm afraid. When we met them, they told us that they were going to use us to get that money." He paused. "Babies, children, they sell for a lot of money on the black market, so... they told Olivia that she had to get pregnant so they could sell her baby. When she was healed, they were going to start all over again."

"Oh my God! Was she raped?" Lizzie asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No." Elliot said shaking his head. "They gave her a choice. The choice was either to have Caleb's baby... or my baby." He watched as everyone's jaw dropped except for Eli's. He was still too little to understand. "I decided that she would have my baby. I wasn't letting that other guy touch her. He later tried to rape Olivia, which was a month ago. Anyway, that's why we are here." He rubbed his hands together, getting rid of the sweat. "Last night, Olivia gave birth to a little girl. We named her Ryan Kenzie Stabler." He paused again. "I'm sorry if I have hurt you, but... Olivia and I are really happy. And,... I love her. I'm sorry Kathy. I wouldn't have cheated on you if I had a choice, but I wasn't letting that other guy lay a finger on Olivia and I loved her back then. Let's face it, you've known. You've known that I loved her since day one. I promised that I would never make Olivia the other woman, but... under the circumstances, she became just that."

Kathy stood up, tears starting to run down her face. "You cheated on me? With Olivia?"

Elliot shook his head. "Kath, it wasn't that simple."

"Mom, he's not the only guilty one here. You weren't forced to sleep with your best friend or let them get raped. You and Todd have been dating for a month now." Kathleen said standing up. She turned to her father and clasped her hands together, sticking out her lip. "Can I please go see my little sister?"

"I want to see her first!" Dickie said, nearly tackling his older sister.

Maureen scoffed. "Oldest gets to go first."

Lizzie shook her head. "It's always youngest. Eli doesn't care anyway."

Elliot chuckled. "You can all see her. Olivia missed you guys too." He looked at Kathy. "I'm sorry, but... until you are okay with this... I can't let you see either of them."

"Why not?" Kathy asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because over the past year, I thought I was going to lose Olivia everyday. I thought my baby was going to go to a pedophile. I'm keeping them safe and protecting them from as much as I can. That's why." Elliot said calmly before walking down the hallway with his five kids following. When they reached the room, Elliot opened the door slowly and found Olivia laughing in bed while Cragen made funny faces at Ryan. "Hey babe, the kids want to see the newest addition to _our _family."

Olivia smiled. "Really?" She grinned when she saw all the Stabler kids. "Hi guys! I'm guessing your father already told you her name." She gently situated Ryan so they could see her better. "Ry, meet your sisters and brothers."

Maureen smiled. "She's beautiful!"

Kathleen grinned. "She looks just like you Liv."

"Thanks! A lot of people agree with you. But, I think she's going to have Stabler eyes." Olivia said proudly. "She's a Stabler."

Elliot laughed and kissed Olivia's head. "I can already see her playing football with her older brother, Dickie."

Dickie grinned. "There's no doubt there."

**Please review! I love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review!**

Cragen smiled as he walked into the hospital room. Olivia was holding Ryan as Elliot packed up clothes that Amanda and Nick had brought them. He picked up the packed duffle bags and smiled at Olivia. "Is she asleep?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Yeah, she's out." She looked up and grinned at Cragen. "Hey Don!" She said quietly. "Is the car downstairs?"

"Yeah, but there is something you guys should know." Cragen sighed. They both looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "When you two went missing, Olivia's land lord gave us all of her belongings and rented out her apartment to somebody else. We went through the apartment to make sure he got everything. Also, since Kathy thought you were dead, she gave us most of your stuff to store with Olivia's. I'm pretty sure she still has some of your things. But, anyway, I have a surprise for you two." He held up two keys and handed Elliot one before slipping the other one into the pocket of Olivia's dress. "I got you guys an apartment on Madison Avenue. It's really great. It's a few blocks from a great school. There's a baby store two buildings down from you. It's really close to Central Park."

"You did that for us?" Olivia asked, tearing up with a smile. "Oh my God! You didn't have to do that."

Cragen smiled. "I wanted to." He looked at the both of them. "Fin, John, Nick, Amanda, and I decorated the apartment. It's three bedrooms, three bathrooms. Pets are allowed. There's a doorman, a complete kitchen and laundry room. I will drive you there."

"Don, that must've cost a fortune." Elliot breathed.

Cragen shrugged. "Well, that's for me to worry about. C'mon, I'll drive you there in your car." He watched as the two walked out of the hospital room. A nurse made Olivia ride down in a wheel chair which Don pushed.

After they put Ryan into her car seat, Cragen drove them to their new apartment. When he pulled up to it, he turned into the parking garage. They all got out. "You've got 5D."

"You're not coming up?" Elliot asked as he had the duffle bags in one hand and Ryan, in her car seat, in the other. Olivia was beside him, holding her key in her hand.

"No, you two deserve this. I'll call you tomorrow." Cragen said before walking down the ramps.

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled lightly. "C'mon, let's go check it out." They both walked into the main lobby and saw the doorman. They both waved at him when he waved at them.

The doorman walked over to them. "You two must be Elliot and Olivia. Your Captain has told me about you two." He looked down at the baby. "And, this must be Ryan."

Olivia smiled. "Yep, it's nice to meet you..."

"Oh, I'm George." He greeted before shaking her hand. He looked at Elliot and noticed his full hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Elliot smiled. "We were just headed up to our new apartment that we haven't seen yet."

George smiled. "Well, I'll let you head up. I'll see you guys around." He tipped his hat before going back to his place at the door.

Olivia pressed the up button on the elevator and looked at Elliot. "I like this place already." Elliot chuckled as they entered small box. They went up to the fifth floor and walked down the hallway. "This place is snazzy." He looked at the tan walls and the hard wood floors. There was a light hanging on the wall between each apartment door.

"Yeah," Olivia breathed before she saw the door the read 5D. "This is us." She pushed her key into the lock before opening the door. She walked in and held the door open for Elliot before closing it. They both looked at the apartment in awe. When they walked in, there was a closet to their left and a foyer table to their right, against the wall. It opened up with more hard wood floors. The walls were a light yellow. Past the closet, the room opened up a little bit to make room for the kitchen. All the appliances were stainless steel and the cabinets were a dark colored maple, white marble counter tops on them. There was an island with stools lined up against it. The room opened up completely when they walked past the kitchen.

There was a dining room table set up by the fire place, to the left. A door was beside it, leading to a bathroom. On the far wall, windows came right after another, showing a view of the city street down below. To the right, there was a hallway that led to a carpeted room. They walked down the hallway to find out it was the living room. The carpet was gray and the walls were a red color with a pink tint. More windows were placed on the far wall. There was a black sectional couch and a red papasan chair. A lamp was placed on each side of the hanging plasma TV. A white coffee table was placed in front of the couch. "Wow, they really went all out on this."

"Yeah, they did." Olivia breathed. She looked down the hallway to find doors. "I'm guessing the bedrooms are behind those doors." They both turned and opened one of the doors. It opened up to the master bedroom. The carpet was tan and the walls were brown. The bed spread was red with white sheets. "Oh my God!" She teared up with a smile on her face. "This is beautiful."

Elliot put the duffle bags down and placed the car seat on the bed. "Welcome home Ry!" He smiled before lifting his daughter out. She was wide awake now.

Olivia smiled seeing her daughter's little face. "Hey baby!" She went over and leaned against Elliot, looking down at her daughter. "I wonder what your room looks like."

"Well, let's go find out." Elliot smiled before turning. He followed Olivia back to the hallway. She opened the right door on the other wall. It led to a room that had white carpet and light blue walls, a desk and a computer in the corner. There was a book shelf, Olivia's old couch, and her old TV. There was a bathroom attached to it, just like the master bedroom.

"I guess it's the other one." Olivia said turning around. She went back out to the hallway and waited for Elliot to join her. She opened the door and gasped when she saw what was inside. The walls were a light pink color. Ryan was wrote in cursive with bright orange paint above the crib. The crib was white with orange sheets. Stuffed animals they had gotten from the squad were placed neatly through out the room. The carpet was white with a brown rug on the floor. Toys were stacked in the wooden toy box in the corner. A white rocking chair was beside a small book shelf.

"Wow, this is perfect." Elliot grinned looking around. He noticed little stickers on the walls that Amanda must have put on. The stickers were of Eor and Winnie the Pooh. There was also a white board on the wall with markers. "They really thought of everything."

Olivia nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, they did." She looked at the rocking chair and went over to it before sitting in it. "How did they know I always wanted a rocking chair like this?"

Elliot grinned. "I don't know, but I'm happy they did know." He gently placed Ryan in Olivia's arms and turned on the glitter lamp beside them. Once the bulb heated up, the glitter started to roll around it the protected bottle. "My mom must've bought this. She buys them and puts them all over her house."

"That was sweet." Olivia smiled before looking down at her daughter.

Ryan looked up at Olivia and moved her legs and arms around before snuggling into her. "I think she misses your warmth already." Elliot smiled, squatting down in front of them, his arms resting on Olivia's knees.

"It feels weird without her inside of me. For the past six, seven months, I've felt every kick. Now, it feels really weird." Olivia chuckled. "But, I couldn't be happier."

Elliot cupped her cheek and waited until her eyes locked with his. "You two could not make me happier even if you tried. I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed, her eyes closing when he kissed her head.

**Please review! Check out my new poll question!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review!**

"How's my Ry girl?!" Olivia cooed to her baby daughter as she gently picked her up. "Mommy misses you in her tummy. Yes, she does. Although, I love seeing you my gorgeous girl, I miss feeling every little move you make." She kissed her daughter's head as she smiled. It had been six weeks since they had left the hospital and Elliot and Olivia were going to therapy to learn to trust the world again. Although they were still joined at the hip, they were making progress. They could stand to be in different rooms without feeling like they were in danger. "Should we go see Daddy?" She walked out of Ryan's room and down the small hallway to the kitchen.

"There are my beautiful girls!" Elliot grinned seeing Olivia come in with Ryan in her arms. He put two eggs on a plate and set them down on the counter. "Here you go, my lady."

Olivia giggled before sitting down on the barstool. "You are in a good mood today."

Elliot smiled. "I have been in a good mood ever since we good our little miracle baby." He looked down at Ryan. "How's my girl? Huh?" He saw Ryan smile, rubbing her fists on her cheeks. "She's a smiley girl."

"I know she is." Olivia grinned before gently putting their daughter in her bouncy seat they had on the counter. Her daughter kicked her little legs around, enjoying the freedom.

Elliot walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed, putting a hand on his cheek. She craned her neck to look at him and pecked his lips. "Are we still going to the house today?"

"Yeah, John and Fin wanted to take us out to lunch. We haven't seen Melinda in a couple of weeks. It could be nice." Elliot shrugged before looking at his daughter. "Yeah, it could be fun! You have so much fun with uncle John, don't you?" He leaned down and blew raspberries on his daughter's belly. She smiled, making little squealing noises. "Yeah, he certainly does spoil you with stuffed animals."

Olivia smiled, putting a hand on Elliot's back. "They just love her lots." She chuckled when he rolled his eyes.

"Where is my little sister?" Dickie asked coming into the kitchen. He grinned seeing his sister in her bouncy seat. "How are you, Ryan? Are Mommy and Daddy doing anything gross in front of you?"

"Hey! She came into this world because we did gross things." Elliot tried to defend. Olivia's jaw dropped. "I don't find them gross, but he does."

Dickie gagged. "Gross! Your six week old daughter is in the room. She does not need to know how she got here yet." He went to the fridge and grabbed a cold slice of pizza. "I'm going to take my shower before I head back out to Mom's."

"Okay, put the toilet seat down. I don't want to fall in again." Elliot ordered his son. Olivia burst out laughing.

_Nick and Amanda_

Nick paced the small space of his living room. "Are you sure?" He asked, glancing at Amanda.

She was sitting on the couch, her hands clasped together. "I'm sure. I am never late and being this late isn't helping anything."

"I just don't get it. How could you be pregnant?" Nick asked before sitting down on the coffee table in front of her.

"We both know _how_ I got pregnant." Amanda said. "We both know birth control is not one hundred percent effective." She took one of Nick's hands into hers and looked into his eyes. "We're going to be fine." She put a hand on his chest, letting it run up his neck and into his hair. "We're going to be fine."

Nick looked at her before kissing her deeply. He dropped his forehead to hers when they parted, panting. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, curling her fingers in his hair. "What are we going to tell Captain?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know, but you are not going into the field pregnant. That's out of the question." He kissed her forehead, cupping the back of her head. "Let's get ready for work, okay?" Amanda nodded before they both got up, heading for their bedroom.

_Elliot and Olivia_

Elliot and Olivia stepped off of the elevator and into the hallway. Olivia had the diaper bag slung over her shoulder while Elliot was holding Ryan in her car seat. They walked into the squad room and were greeted with smiles from their fellow detectives. "I finally get to meet her!" A voice rang out.

Elliot and Olivia froze in their shoes when they heard it. "Oh my God!" Olivia gasped.

"That can't be him." Elliot said shaking his head. They both turned to Cragen's office to find him and Tucker. "Tucker?"

"Hey Stabler! I heard you and Benson had a beautiful baby girl! Congrats!" Tucker smiled, stopping in front of them.

Olivia stared at the man in front of her. "You're not Tucker."

Cragen chuckled. "He's the new and improved Tucker. Once you guys were taken, he actually started liking this squad. It's actually pleasant having him here now."

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He looked down at Ryan and then back up at Tucker. "That can't be right. You guys are messing with us." He looked around and found that everybody was shaking their heads. "What has our world come to?"

Tucker smiled and looked down to find Ryan. "Well, there she is. How are you angel? Did you know you look just like your mommy?"

"Don't you call my daughter an angel." Elliot threatened, holding the car seat behind him.

"You tried to get Elliot fired. You can't just act like everything is okay now." Olivia seethed.

"I told you they wouldn't be so kind to you." Cragen smirked.

Tucker held up his hand. "No, no, I understand. You guys just need time to get used to things. That's okay." He looked at Elliot and Olivia. "I'll see you guys around." He started walking away, but turned back to look at Ryan. "Your baby is beautiful, though." He smiled before leaving the two detectives.

Olivia folded her arms over her chest and looked at Cragen. "How could you let him in here willingly?"

"He gets better once you get used to him." Cragen shrugged. "He's pretty hysterical when he's not trying to get us fired."

"How does he feel about Olivia and I having a baby? Is he going to split us up?" Elliot asked worried.

"No, I don't think he is." Cragen said. "Just calm down, okay? You guys aren't supposed to come back to work for another month; what are you doing here?"

Elliot put Ryan's car seat on the desk next to him before unbuckling her. "Fin and John wanted to take Liv, Ry, and I out for lunch." He gently took his daughter out of her car seat and smiled when she yawned. "Good morning sleeping beauty!" He cradled his daughter against him before looking at Olivia. "Do you have her rattle?"

Olivia nodded before turning to the diaper bag. "Yes, I do." She pulled out the spongy rattle that was pink and yellow. "Here you go." She said placing it in her daughter's hand. She grinned watching her daughter wrap her little fist around it, shaking it.

"Hey, why don't you guys go out this Friday night? I'll watch Ryan for you. You guys can go out to dinner or go see a movie." Cragen suggested.

"I don't know." Olivia sighed, shaking her head.

Cragen smiled lightly. "C'mon, it's a couple of hours out on the town. You two can have an actual date. You deserve this."

Elliot looked down at his daughter. "We've never left her alone before."

"You are not leaving her alone. You are leaving her with Grandpa Don for a couple of hours while you two go and enjoy yourselves. C'mon, John will probably come over anyway. We can teach her how to gamble." Cragen joked.

"Hey, maybe she could earn back all the money I lost to him." Elliot shrugged. He chuckled when Olivia smiled. "What's the harm in a couple of hours?"

Olivia shook her head a couple of times and looked at her daughter. "I guess... she can stay with you for a couple of hours."

**Please review! Love you guys! I've been sick for the past two days. It sucks! I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Please review!**

"Liv, honey, are you almost ready?" Elliot asked through the bedroom door.

"El, I still look pregnant in everything." Olivia whined looking at herself in the mirror.

Elliot smiled. "You look hot. C'mon, it's just us tonight. People should see your post birth belly. It lets them know that you are a new proud mother." He looked over to see Ryan smiling away in her bouncy seat. "Yeah, Mommy is so proud that she gets to be your Mamma. Yes, she does. Yes, she does." He cooed in his baby voice before picking her up. She squealed loudly, putting her hands in her mouth. "You have a set of lungs, don't you Ry? You can warn off all of those yucky boys when you get older." He turned around and looked up to see Olivia. His jaw dropped as he took in her appearance.

Olivia blushed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was clipped back, showing off her right bare shoulder. She had a black dress that went to just above her knee. She had a small black handbag that matched her dress. The one sleeve was loose fitted, letting her left arm move freely. Her post belly was showing, but she looked great just like he expected. "You're right about being a proud Mommy." She smiled before stepping closer, happy that she could still balance in heels. "Hey baby girl! How's Mommy's favorite girl?" She kissed her daughter's head before putting a hand on her chest, rubbing softly. "I don't know if I'm ready to leave her."

"Liv, it's two hours in an Italian restaurant." Elliot smiled before kissing her forehead. "She'll be fine. Besides, Cragen and John are coming over here right now to watch her." He saw the disappointment on her face and chuckled. "Here, hold your daughter. Bond with her enough to cover two hours."

"That's impossible." Olivia retorted, happy to take her daughter. "Yeah, Mommy just wants to see you all the time. You're just that beautiful!" She cooed, walking over to the couch.

Soon, Cragen and John were knocking at the front door. Olivia was feeding Ryan, sitting at the dining room table, when Elliot opened the door. Cragen walked in first with a cooler in his hand. "Okay, I got the juice boxes and John has Ice Age 2. We are ready for the next two hours."

Elliot chuckled. "Olivia is just feeding Ryan her bottle right now."

John walked over to Olivia and looked down at Ryan. "She doesn't look tired."

"That's because she isn't." Olivia said before standing up. "She slept a hour longer than she need to this morning. So, you need to keep her up the entire time that we are gone. She cannot fall asleep. Otherwise, she will be crabby tomorrow. Uh, her favorite toy is her stuffed giraffe. It's probably in her bouncy seat. If she gets crabby, put her in her bouncy seat or put on music-"

"Liv, she's going to be fine." Cragen smiled. John carefully took Ryan from Olivia before guiding her to the door. Cragen ushered both of them to the hallway. "You guys go out and don't talk about Ryan, or think about Ryan, or call to check in on Ryan. Have fun!" He grabbed the door when Elliot and Olivia turned to him. He saw that Olivia was frowning with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I miss my Ryan!" Olivia blurted out before going down the hallway, towards the elevators. Elliot took a deep breath.

Cragen chuckled. "Good luck."

Elliot gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks."

After getting in the car and arriving at the restaurant, Elliot and Olivia were led to a small booth lit with candles. Two plates were set up and a bottle of wine was chilling on ice. The waiter put two menus on their table before hurrying off to attend his next potential big tipper. "I can't believe you did this." Olivia breathed with a smile before sliding into the booth. Elliot slid in beside her with a grin.

"Well, I'm pretty surprising when it comes to dating Ms. Benson." Elliot smirked before pecking her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia whispered, letting her nose rest against his. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder before she grabbed one of the menus. Elliot took the front cover and opened it. "Mmmm, I already know what I want."

Elliot chuckled. "Already? How could you-... Wait a minute." He looked at the menu and let his eyes scroll down to the pastas list. "Ah, they have fettuccine alfredo. I should've known." Olivia chuckled. "Look, they have it with bits of steak thrown in. You really are in for a treat."

"Really?" Olivia asked looking closer at the menu. Her eyes widened when she saw the description. "I could not love this place more right now."

Elliot grinned before kissing her head, inhaling her scent, before looking back at the menu. When the waiter came back, he ordered for them and poured them both the wine that was starting to bead with sweat. "I can't believe I am courting Detective Benson. It has a nice ring to it."

Olivia smiled. "Courting? El, honey, you've already made the slam dunk. I'm not going anywhere." She took a sip of her wine before placing the glass back on the table. She looked up at him, her head still on his shoulder. "Remember that first night we were together?"

"How could I forget?" Elliot asked rhetorically with a small smile. "You put full faith in me that night. You've always had faith in me and you've always trusted me, but not like that."

"That's where you are wrong." Olivia said. Elliot furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I always had that faith and trust in you. I just never trusted anyone that way I trusted you that night. You haven't betrayed that trust." She adjusted her head to get a better look into his eyes. "El, you are the only man on this planet I could ever really trust. You're the only one I could ever really be with."

Elliot smiled and kissed her temple before dropping his forehead to hers. "I trust you."

"I trust you too." Olivia breathed, cupping his cheek in her hand. She kissed his nose softly, loving that she could finally be with him. Really be with him.

"Hey Liv, I want to ask you something." Elliot said, pulling back from her.

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

Elliot took her hand into his, rubbing circles into it. "I love you so much. You are so beautiful and so smart and you are the only one that is willing to stand up to me when I need a reality check. You can be tough as nails when I need you to be and then you can become this wonderful caring person who just wants to help everyone she can. Everything that you are is what I love." He took his other hand out of his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He popped it open, making Olivia gasp. "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia looked from the ring to Elliot and knew her answer. "Yes." She croaked out. "Yes! God, yes!" She wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, hugging him. Elliot smiled, kissing her cheek before she pulled back. He slid the ring onto her finger, feeling the trembling in them. She gripped his hand when the ring was firmly in place. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled before kissing her hard.

When they got home, Olivia rushed in ahead of Elliot. "Where's my baby?" She hurried into the living room to find her on the floor. Cragen and John were both playing with her. "There's my beautiful baby girl!" She went over and picked up her daughter, giggling when her daughter squealed. "Mommy is happy to see you too. Guess what! Mommy and Daddy are getting married!"

"REALLY?" John and Cragen asked together.

Elliot chuckled. "Yes, Olivia and I are getting married. I proposed to her over diner." He kissed Olivia's head before looking over her shoulder at Ryan. "What did you do with Grandpa and uncle John while we were gone?" Ryan blew bubbles, clapping her fists together. "Oh really?"

"Most of the time, this little one was laughing at John in her bouncy seat. Get him going on conspiracy theories and she will laugh harder than anyone I've ever heard." Cragen smiled.

"Yeah, and she left a nice stinky present for Grandpa." John smirked, standing up and stretching. "C'mon Cap, we got work tomorrow."

Cragen sighed. "I guess you're right." He stood up and kissed Olivia's cheek before clapping Elliot's shoulder. "Night guys!"

"Night!" Elliot and Olivia both called.

Olivia looked down at her daughter to find her eyes drooping. "Are you tired girly? Should we go to bed?"

"Hey, hey, hey, it's Daddy's turn." Elliot grinned taking their daughter. Olivia rolled her eyes, but knew that she should be fair. She followed Elliot into their daughter's room and watched as he changed Ryan into her pajamas. She squealed, kicking her legs around as Elliot tried to get her into the outfit. "Ry, baby, you are not making this easy." Olivia chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. Eventually, Elliot got Ryan in the pajamas and laid her down in the crib. She yawned as her eyes drooped closed. "Night Ryan." He whispered before walking over to Olivia. She turned off the light before they both stepped out, closing the door behind them.

Elliot put his hands on her hips and kissed her head, placing more along her neck. Olivia smiled, letting her eyes slip shut as she gripped the door handle harder. "El..."

"Liv..." Elliot breathed, letting his hand come over her stomach. Olivia turned in his arms before wrapping one arm around his neck and the other one wrapping around his torso. His arms held her tighter to him as he captured her lips with his. He pulled back after a moment, dropping his forehead to hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Olivia smiled before they walked into their room.

**Please review! Love you guys! I am still sick. I can't even sing without wanting to vomit. Going to the doctor tomorrow! Wish me luck! They said it might have something to do with my ears! IDK!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review! Love you guys!**

"They are giving you appeals?" Elliot asked Alex. He and Olivia were in her office with Ryan. Olivia was rocking Ryan in her car seat on Alex's desk. Alex was standing with papers upon papers in her hands and on her desk.

Alex shook her head. "I don't get how they think they can get approval for dismissal. This is an open and shut case. But, everyone has the right to a fair trial, no matter how idiotic the accused is."

"How long will this take to clear up?" Olivia asked folding her arms over her chest.

"This appeal could take a couple of weeks, no longer than two months. But, there are dozens of appeals the defense could dump on me. It wouldn't be the first time. Just... let me deal with the appeals. You guys worry about little Ryan. I want my god daughter to be the happiest little girl on this planet." Alex grinned before going around her desk and gently picking her up. "Yeah, you are too cute to have a little frowny face already!" Ryan squealed, a smile on her face.

Olivia grinned, loving her daughter's reaction. "I don't think she's worried about anything right now."

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and kissed the back of her head. "So, how long could it be until our court date?"

Alex started bouncing slightly. "It could be next month and it could be in two years at the latest." Both of their jaws dropped. "It depends on what they throw at me and how they pitch it. They are going away though. Arraignment was this morning. They are remanded without bail until the court date. They will never be getting out."

"Good." Elliot nodded. "They tried to take my family once; they better not try again."

"Yeah, I read through your guys' statements." Alex sighed, pointing to the file with her head. "That must've been hell."

Olivia nodded. "We love each other and we love Ry more than anything, but we just wish she came here with better circumstances." She squeezed Elliot's hand. He let his cheek rest against the side of her head as he rocked from side to side slowly.

"I can get that." Alex nodded. "I can't imagine what you guys went through." She looked down at Ryan. "She is beautiful though."

"Hell yeah! She is! She's got her Mamma's beauty." Elliot grinned.

Olivia chuckled. "But, she has her daddy's eyes."

Alex smiled at the two before furrowing her eyebrows. "Okay, this little girl just made a stinker. Wow!" She held out Ryan. "You gotta take her. You just, you gotta take her."

"Oh, aunt Alex is such a drama queen, isn't she?" Elliot grinned taking his daughter. He slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and started out the door with Ryan, pretending to dance with her on the way out.

Olivia laughed at him, covering her eyes. Alex smiled at her friend. "Look at you, Ms. Glow. Your skin is just radiating with love! You really do love him, don't you?"

"More than I thought possible." Olivia smiled, shaking her head. She sat down, pulling her hair back into a pony tail. She had her favorite pair of gray sweat pants and a blue sweat shirt. Even though she was usually wearing work attire to Alex's office, she could not be more relaxed. "Those guys, Alex, we became attached to those guys. We started depending on them. It's hard for us to put them in prison. It's easier for Elliot than it is for me. He's the one that was protecting me the whole time from that Caleb guy." She shook her head again. "Alex, we didn't want to file charges at first. We attached to them over time, so much that we thought they were our means of survival. And in many ways, they were. Without them, we would've been locked in that room."

"Yeah, but without them, they wouldn't have gotten you into that mess." Alex pointed out, sitting down beside her friend.

Olivia nodded. "True. I'd still be sitting at a desk, pining over a guy that was married to another woman. And, I wouldn't have Ryan. How can I not be grateful to them?" She brought her legs up and tucked them under herself. "On the other hand, they threatened to rape me if I didn't cooperate and they wanted to take Ryan away and sell her on the black market."

Alex nodded in agreement with her. "Just think about it this way. What would they have done if Cragen and the team didn't find you in time?"

"Well, we were trying to escape. So, if they found us, they would've killed Elliot or punished him somehow. When they thought I was ready, they would've made me get pregnant again so that I could give them another baby to sell." Olivia breathed. Alex's jaw dropped in surprise. "I forgot to mention that in my statement, didn't I?" She was answered when Alex sat still. She looked as if she wasn't even breathing. "Yeah, Elliot and I didn't absorb that until we got to our room. They explained everything that we would be doing for them the moment we got there. Well, after they killed Stucky."

"Yeah, I saw Stucky's body." Alex grimaced. "I don't think I could handle what you guys went through."

Olivia shrugged. "You do, what you have to, to survive. Half the time I was there, I didn't think I could handle it. It took a lot to not break down. Having Elliot helped a lot." She smiled lightly. "I found out more things about Elliot this past year than I had in our whole partnership. I know that he has to take a shower before he takes a bath. He does a magnificent job painting nails. He's my new manicurist." Alex chuckled when Olivia said that. "And, he loves the color brown."

"Why?" Alex asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because, the love of Elliot's life has brown hair and the biggest brown eyes that remind him of his favorite cup of coffee." Elliot grinned walking in with Ryan in his arms.

Olivia smiled. "Plus, he's a total romantic!" She chuckled when Elliot rolled his eyes.

Alex smiled at her two friends as the fawned over their baby. "I have never seen you two this happy. I like it."

That night, Elliot and Olivia were cuddling on the couch. Ryan was sleeping in Olivia's arms, her fingers moving the slightest bit. Elliot nuzzled his nose into Olivia's hair before kissing her head. "I could never get tired of this."

Olivia smiled and kissed his chest. "Me either." She paused. "How long do you think they are going to drag this out?"

"I don't know." Elliot sighed. "They could drag it out for a long, long time. We've seen it before." He rubbed her arm. "They are never going to get out. The jury will take one look at all that evidence and know that they are guilty." He looked down at his daughter. "If they drag this out though, Ryan could be two or three by the time we get to court."

"That will be here before we know it. I still can't believe she's already two months old." Olivia said. She looked back down at Ryan. "I should probably put her down for the night." With that, she stood up and disappeared into their daughter's room.

Elliot watched her for a moment before turning back to the TV. When she came back, she sat down beside him and tucked her legs into his lap, under the blanket. He wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled into his side. "You tired?" He asked.

Olivia shrugged. "A little. We got a nap today so I'm not exhausted."

"Good." Elliot nodded before leaning down and capturing her lips. She chuckled as he lowered her onto her back, beginning something that she definitely didn't want to end.

**Please review! Love you guys! Just found out what the name of the play is this year for Drama. Law & Order: Nursery Rhymes Unit! LOL!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please review! Love you guys!**

_Two Years Later_

Olivia walked into the apartment and smiled seeing Elliot and Ryan stirring something at the counter. Ryan was sitting on the counter as Elliot stirred. She turned, her brown curls swaying over her shoulders. "Mommy!"

"Hey baby!" Olivia smiled before going over and picking up her daughter. She stretched her arms out, above her head, and smiled up at her daughter before bringing her down to rest on her hip. She kissed Ryan's head, brushing hair out of her face. "How's Mamma's favorite girl?"

"Good, I saw Charlie!" Ryan grinned.

"You did?" Olivia asked with a smile. Charlie was Nick and Amanda's son. They both went to the same sitter- Elliot.

"Yep, we went to the zoo to go see the monkeys." Elliot grinned, poking his daughter's stomach. Ryan giggled and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

Olivia smiled and pecked Elliot's lips. "Hey."

Elliot grinned with a soft moan. "Hey, how was work?"

"It was work." Olivia shrugged. "I miss you down there. Everybody does." She rubbed his back before taking a swipe of the cookie dough he was making. She popped it into her mouth and chuckled when Elliot's jaw dropped. "But, I'm pretty sure Ryan likes this arrangement better. Don't you? You get to spend all day with Daddy."

"Daddy likes this arrangement too." Elliot smiled, looking at his daughter.

Ryan grinned, her nose crinkling. She looked at her mother and started playing with her hair. "Can we do your hair?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, we can. Can Mommy change first?" Ryan nodded before pecking her mother's lips. Olivia set her back down on the counter before walking to her and Elliot's room.

Elliot took a spoon and put some dough on it before giving it to his daughter. "Here you go, Ry." She smiled as she took it. "What do you say?"

"Thank you!" Ryan smiled. Elliot grinned and kissed his daughter's nose. They both turned when they heard a ding from behind them.

"I think the pizza is done." Elliot smiled. He went to the oven and pulled out the pizza, his mouth watering at the smell. "Liv, pizza is done!" He called to her. He picked up Ryan and put her in her chair before cutting the pizza and putting it on the table. He gave Ryan her sippy cup before seeing Olivia come back into the room. She was wearing black sweat pants and a gray t-shirt. She was barefooted with her blue painted toe nails. She sat down as Elliot started serving pizza.

"Daddy, we forgot Chester." Ryan informed her father.

Olivia chuckled and held up the large stuffed dog she had been hiding behind her back. "I brought him with me." She placed the toy on the chair in between Ryan and Elliot.

Ryan grinned. "He needs pizza too."

"Is he going to eat it or stare at it?" Elliot asked with a smirk.

"Daddy!" Ryan giggled. Elliot smiled before placing a slice of pizza on a napkin in front of the stuffed animal.

Olivia cut up her daughter's pizza before she turned to eat hers. Elliot already had half of his eaten. "Were you hungry?"

Elliot nodded, sauce dripping from the side of his mouth. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches don't hold me over."

Olivia chuckled, wiping off her husband's mouth. "You are even messier than Ryan." She took a bite of her pizza and enjoyed the nice family dinner. She smiled when Ryan pulled the slice of pizza away from her stuffed animal and put it on her plate. "Let me cut it, baby." She cut the slice of pizza for her daughter and furrowed her eyebrows when her daughter made a disgusted face after her first bite. "What's wrong?"

"There's crunchy stuff." Ryan said, pushing her plate away.

"Do you want to spit it out?" Olivia asked with a slight smile. Ryan nodded and spit it out when Olivia held out a napkin. "Do you want a different slice?"

Ryan shook her head and hopped down from her seat. "I'm good." She took her plate and threw away the pizza before putting her plate on the counter. She hurried back over and grabbed her stuffed animal before going into the living room.

Olivia chuckled seeing Elliot's face. His eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open. "El-"

"She threw away my onions." Elliot said, hurrying to the garbage can. "I can't even save it. It landed on the moldy tacos I had in the fridge."

"Oh honey." Olivia chuckled as he came back over, his shoulders slumped. When he sat down, she straddled his thighs. "It's one piece of pizza. You still have five other slices." She pecked his lips. "It's not going to kill you."

"I am going to get her to like onions." Elliot said, rubbing her hips with his hands.

Olivia smirked. "I doubt it. I'm in my forties and I've never liked onions." She kissed him again, letting her lips linger. She draped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. "You taste like onions." She moaned.

Elliot smirked. "Good, you'll learn to like them." He kissed her again, letting his fingers graze the skin under her shirt. He feels his excitement travel south, pushing against his pants. He opens his eyes when he feels something tugging his sleeve. He turns to find Ryan looking up at him. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Aunt Alex here." Ryan grinned, pointing towards the window.

"She is?" Olivia questioned about to get up. She furrowed her eyebrows when Elliot kept her in place on his lap. She figured out why when she felt his hardened member against her thigh. "Well, why don't you go clean up the living room a little so we can walk in there?" She watched as her daughter ran into the other room. "Do you want the broccoli or the peas?"

"Peas." Elliot groaned. He watched as she hurried to the freezer and pulled out the bag. He caught it when she tossed it to him. He laid it down on his crotch and took a deep breath as the cool seeped into the material of his pants. Olivia kissed his cheek before rubbing his shoulders. "I get you later tonight."

Olivia smirked and leaned down to his ear before whispering. "You get me at the end of every day, any way you want me." She chuckled when he whined, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. A knock at the door sounded. Olivia jogged over to the door and opened it to find Alex. "Hey Alex! I didn't know you were coming by."

"I didn't know I was either." Alex said as she walked in. She smiled as she rounded the corner. "Where's my beautiful little god daughter?" She grinned when Ryan ran around the corner and down the hallway.

"Alex!" Ryan squealed as Alex picked her up.

Alex blew raspberries on her stomach before cradling the little girl in her arms. "Hey gorgeous! How do you like your birthday gift?"

"Love it!" Ryan smiled with her pearly white teeth. "I named him Chester."

"I like that name." Alex nodded before kissing Ryan's head. She looked at Alex. "I came here to inform you that the court date got moved up."

Olivia's eyes widened as Elliot came over and put his arm around her waist. He left the bag of peas on the table. "How much earlier is it?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Alex sighed. "It starts next week on Monday." She saw Elliot and Olivia's faces turn to surprise. "They ran out of appeals to file and I've been ready for court for the past two years. Almost three now because you guys were taken. There was little room for weaseling out of kidnapping." She rubbed Ryan's back when she rested against Alex's shoulder.

"We're ready too. We have been for a long time now." Olivia sighed. She looked up at Elliot before he kissed her forehead. "They are going down for this."

"There's no doubt about that." Alex said. "I'm just hoping the defense doesn't pull any last minute crap that is going to have me doing more paperwork."

Elliot smirked. "You're a good lawyer, Alex. I have full faith that you will put these guys through the ringer."

Alex chuckled. "I will do my best. I want to put them through the ringer. They took my best friend and my... other friend away for a year."

"Other friend?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"I didn't really know you that well back then. But, she will always be my best friend." Alex shrugged. She looked down at Ryan. "Should we watch Tangled? I have been wanting to watch that."

Ryan grinned. "Yeah!"

"I call my recliner!" Elliot nearly shouted before running to the living room.

"Dang it!" Alex whined, stomping her foot.

**Please review! Love you guys! I'm about to watch Lincoln. I just got it today since we celebrated the October birthdays in my family.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Olivia smiled as she looked down at the file on her desk. She looked out of the corner of her eye to find Ryan peering at her from the corner of her desk. She giggled and hid from Olivia again. Ryan went around to Nick's desk and smiled when he let her hide under his desk. Elliot dropped her off, saying that he had to go help his brothers work on Bernie's house. He didn't want to bring Ryan because he knew what she could get into. Olivia knew he didn't like her being in the precinct. She didn't like it much either, but she was leaving soon and Ryan loved seeing everyone. Don came out of his office and smiled seeing little hands and feet under Nick's desk. "Liv, I thought you said Ryan was here."

"I did, but I can't find her." Olivia grinned, playing along. "Why do you want her?"

"Well, I found this dog in my office-" Cragen started, but stopped when he saw Ryan run out from Nick's desk to retrieve her stuffed animal. "There you are!"

Ryan reached up towards her stuffed animal and smiled when Cragen gave it to her. He picked her up and walked over to Olivia's desk. "Thank you Pa."

Cragen chuckled and kissed her head. "No problem. Were you hiding from Mamma?"

"Yeah." Ryan grinned cheekily.

"Now, why would you do that?" Olivia asked with a smile as she looked up at her daughter.

Ryan smiled. "You make funny faces."

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, I do make funny faces when I find you." She pulled out her daughter's blanket and handed it to her. Ryan took the blanket and balled it up on Cragen's shoulder before laying her head on it. "You're getting tired." She took her daughter when Cragen handed her to her. Olivia stood up and rubbed her daughter's back as she rocked from side to side.

After a while, Olivia was sitting with Ryan sleeping in her arms. She was finishing up her last file when Amanda walked in with Charlie. She had taken a personal day. "Hey Liv!" She smiled, making sure not to wake up Ryan or Charlie.

"Hey, look at how big he's getting." Olivia smiled looking at Charlie.

"I know. He gets into everything now that he can walk. I can never get him to sit still for a second." Amanda chuckled, rubbing her son's back. Nick came over and took him with a smile. "But, he keeps Zara entertained."

Olivia chuckled and closed her last file. "How as your day off?"

Amanda smiled and looked at Nick. "Uh, exciting. We actually have something to tell everyone." She looked back at Olivia and put her hands in her back pockets. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Nick and I wanted to wait to tell everyone besides Cragen, of course." Amanda explained. "I'm eleven weeks along. I just found out what we're having today."

Nick smiled. "And, I still haven't heard that detail verbally. Your texts are confusing to understand until I spend ten minutes trying to decrypt the words."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "It's the stupid spell check. I put in the word dark and somehow it comes out as fart." Olivia chuckled at the two as she ran a hand through her hair. Amanda looked at Olivia and shrugged with a smile. "We're having a girl."

"Congratulations!" Olivia gasped before hugging the blonde. She hugged Nick next. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks! We're really excited." Nick grinned. He looked at her desk and noticed that she didn't have any files open. "Are you heading out?"

Olivia looked at her desk and nodded. "Yeah, Ry and I can have a girls' night. I gotta get her home so she stays awake. I need my sleep tonight." She rubbed her daughter's back. "C'mon Ry, you gotta get up."

Ryan made grumbles of disapproval, but lifted her head. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Olivia chuckled. "But, I won't make you do what Daddy does."

Amanda furrowed her eyebrows. "What does Elliot make her do?"

"Well, Elliot thinks the best way to wake up is to do something. So, he has Ryan see how close she can get to touching her nose with her tongue." Olivia chuckled, helping her daughter put on her jacket. "Elliot can practically pick his nose with his tongue."

"Gross!" Amanda laughed.

Ryan grinned before looking up at her. "It's funny." She held her blanket to her chest when Olivia was down zipping it up.

"Babe, go say bye to Grandpa before we go." Olivia told her daughter. Ryan hurried to Cragen's office, leaving Olivia to gather their things. "So, have you had any morning sickness yet?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "It's awful." She looked at Nick. "I blame him."

"Hey, you want to get pregnant again." Nick defended himself before walking around the squad room, rocking his son.

"The only thing I can tolerate is fruit. I can't even have a decent cheeseburger." Amanda groaned in frustration.

Olivia chuckled. "That's how I was with Ryan. She loves fruit. It's the only thing she eats sometimes. Elliot is trying to get her to like peppers and onions right now." Amanda laughed as Ryan came running back out. "Did you say bye to Grandpa?"

"Yep, I'm ready." Ryan beamed as she held her blanket tighter.

"Okay." Olivia nodded before taking her daughter's hand. "Bye guys!"

Ryan looked over her shoulder. "Bye!"

"Bye Ryan!" Nick and Amanda smiled. "Bye Liv."

That night, Olivia and Ryan were sitting on the living room floor. Ryan was playing with her building blocks while Olivia did Ryan's hair. Olivia, being a sucker for animated films, let Ryan pick out the movie Monsters Inc. "Sulley!"

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, that's Sulley." She kissed her daughter's head before finishing her hair. She pulled Ryan into her lap and cuddled with her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ice cream." Ryan said almost immediately.

"We just had some." Olivia laughed, tickling her daughter. Ryan squealed as her legs flailed around. "You, girly, have a very high metabolism."

"What's that?" Ryan asked, looking up at her mother. She started playing with Olivia's necklace.

Olivia brushed her daughter's hair out of her face. "It means that you are very lucky." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Are you playing with my necklace again?" Ryan nodded her head as she inspected it. "Do you remember what it means?"

"Semper Fi." Ryan said softly. "Always faithful." She smiled. "Daddy gave it to you."

"That's right. He gave it to me on your first birthday." Olivia told her daughter.

Ryan grinned before cuddling into her mother. "Love you Mommy."

"Love you too, baby." Olivia smiled before kissing her daughter's head.

**Please review! You guys are great! I just got my script for drama yesterday. I am playing a prosecutor! Now, when my mom walks into the room and sees me watching SVU, I just tell her I am studying for my character. She can't argue much. LOL!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Elliot and Olivia sat at their dining room table, looking over at the letter, Alex gave them, for their court dates. Olivia looked at Elliot out of the corner of her eye and noticed how focused he was on the letter. She knew he was nervous about court and she was to. "El?"

"Liv, I don't want them to get out." Elliot said, knowing what she wanted to do.

"El, they are going to get life if we go to court. Let's just make a plea bargain for fifty years. They are younger guys. By the time they get out, they'll be in their seventies or eighties." Olivia suggested, pushing her idea. "If we go to court, what's going to stop the defense from tearing us into shreds. We're partners who are married and have a child together. Those guys could suggest that we wanted to get pregnant or that we wanted to get together."

"We wanted to get together, but we did NOT want a baby that way." Elliot nearly growled. "I love Ryan, more than anything in the world, but what is she going to think when we tell her how she came to be. Oh honey, we love you, but we were forced into getting pregnant with you. If I didn't knock up your mother, I would've died and she would've been raped."

Olivia gasped. "Elliot!"

Elliot put his head into his hands. "Sorry, I just don't want these guys to see the light of day again. They tried to sell my baby girl." He teared up looking at her. "They wanted to use you as their own baby making slave. I couldn't protect you."

"El," Olivia started, standing up and going behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her head resting against his. "You have protected me from everything you possibly could. You stopped Caleb from raping me. You saved us, El. You saved me from myself." She kissed his cheek and rubbed his chest. He put his hands on her arms, holding them to him.

"If I didn't, I couldn't saved me from myself." Elliot breathed. He looked down the hallway towards his daughter's room. She was fast asleep since it was the early hours of the morning. They had court in two days and he didn't want her to be dragged into this. "We can go talk to them."

Olivia nodded with a small smile. She hadn't seen Frank and the guys since they had been arraigned in court. "I'll call Alex and tell her to meet us at Riker's." She let her arms slip from his warmth and proceeded to the telephone.

Elliot slowly stood up and walked down the hallway, into his daughter's room. She was silently sleeping in her crib, her brown hair messed up from her ponytail. Her blanket laying on her while her arm gripped her stuffed animal. He stepped closer to the crib and rested his arms on the railing, watching her. "I love you, Ryan." He placed a hand on her back and rubbed slowly. She stirred for a moment, but soon settled back into the small mattress.

The next day, Elliot, Olivia, and Alex were sitting in the visiting yard. The guards had cleared out every inmate and were about to let out Frank. He was the leader and that's who would direct the rest of them. If he went down, they all did. A guard brought him out handcuffed. Elliot kept his arm around Olivia's waist as they sat together at a table. Alex was standing beside them. The guard sat Frank down and went a few yards away, still in a good distance to stop any harm from coming to them.

Frank looked at the two cautiously. He had recognized them the moment he saw them. They still had the protective vibe that nearly spread throughout the yard. If he made one advance towards one, the other would attack. He let his hands rest in his lap as he waited for one of them to start. When neither one made the move to speak, he took the step. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came here to negotiate with you." Olivia said before Elliot could growl at him.

"Why would I do that?" Frank asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Because, if you don't, you are going to go to prison for life." Olivia stated. "There is no question. Our squad found us in that... chamber, where you held us hostage for almost a year. You threatened us with bodily harm if we didn't get pregnant."

"You wanted to sell my daughter." Elliot growled, his knuckles white against the table. It looked as if he wanted to tear the table apart.

Frank's eyebrows rose. "Daughter? You guys had a girl?"

Olivia paused before speaking. "Yes, we have a daughter." She felt her nerves starting to unravel at the mention of her daughter in his presence. "If you cooperate with us, you will get fifty years in prison. You can be out to see daylight."

Frank scoffed. "That's a terrible deal. I'll be in my eighties by the time I get out. I'd probably be dead by then."

"You might, but... do you really want to drag my daughter through a trial? Your lawyer wants to bring in my daughter... to ask her questions about Elliot and I." Olivia teared up. She brought out her phone, knowing that by Frank's reaction, he was attached to her daughter. She turned on the screen and paused before showing him a picture of Ryan. "This is our two year old daughter. Her name is Ryan. She loves stuffed animals and the movie Tangled. Her favorite food is strawberries. She loves to dance and eat cookie dough." She watched as Frank's eyes softened at the picture. "Do you really want to take this girl into a courtroom and ask her about us. Do you want to let her know that she was apart of a forced pregnancy? Do you want to see her be torn apart by your attorney?" Olivia interrogated, struggling to get out her words.

"Help us help you." Elliot said, holding up his hands in a plea. "We love our daughter. Even though I think you are a worthless piece of trash, you forced me to realize my feelings for Olivia. I married her. You gave me the chance to have a daughter with her. I could never thank you for that, but... you also tried to sell my daughter. You threatened Olivia with rape if she did anything stupid and you almost killed me when she was taking the pregnancy test. We'd love to see you behind bars for the rest of your life, but our daughter is more important to us. Just... please do this for us."

Frank looked at the picture of Ryan again and then looked back up at Olivia and Elliot. "There's just one thing you need to do for me." He watched them become wary. "My things were moved to a storage unit in Queens. My sister has the key. In there is the name, address, and phone number of the man that was going to buy your baby boy and the guy who was going to buy your baby girl. Both were ready to pay. They were just waiting on gender confirmation." He paused. "I want you to get them and arrest them. I have an email account where I exchanged emails with him. Again, my sister can tell you anything you need to know."

Elliot nodded his head. "I think we can do that."

**Please review! Love you guys! I'm watching Castle right now! Today is my birthday! Happy birthday to me, SVUprincess1998, and CoraFan!**


End file.
